


My Singing Neighbor - and other yuri-nalu drabbles

by Doublepasse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Yuri, genderbend natsu, yuri nalu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy just moved in her new apartment in Magnolia. Every night around 8, her neighbor from the 4th floor sings under her shower...amazingly well. And Lucy can't help to imagine the great singer. What does this girl look like? One day, Lucy decides to go meet her... Female Natsu x Female Lucy. Modern AU.</p><p>This is my collection of yuri-nalu one-shots. I'll publish here short stories about this ship, either nsfw or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Singing Neighbor

Lucy Heartfilia hummed and swayed her hips on the rhythm of the music tuning on the radio as she happily unpacked a big box full of her precious books. The blonde young woman had decided to finish to settle down in her new apartment this very night. She didn't like to live in a mess at all.

She was extremely happy with her new place. The apartment was spacious enough for two persons at least, and the building was located not very far from the center of Magnolia, the city where Lucy was about to start her life. Besides, she had found her new home faster than she expected, and the previous owner had been very compliant, and let her move in a week ago.

Yes, everything was perfect. The only thing that was missing was someone to share this life with, but Lucy wasn't too bothered to be single. As people often said, it was when you weren't searching for it that you found love.

Speaking of love, Lucy jolted when she heard loud moans vibrating through the living room's wall… This was the only inconvenient of this apartment, that Lucy hadn't considered. It wasn't soundproof at all. And the new inhabitant had very…active neighbors, as she had learnt during her first week in the building.

"No way…" Lucy grumbled. "Even on Saturday nights… Can't they go out for once?!"

Lucy sighed and locked herself in the bathroom to avoid the unpleasant noises. It made her quite uncomfortable…and awoke her own lustful desires against her will. Not that she desperately craved for a human contact, not at all! But she certainly wouldn't mind it.

She sat on the toilet, and took a book on the little shelf she had placed beside it. She knew she would have to meet her neighbors one day and tell them that they were too loud… But she also didn't really want to disturb them. They were obviously in love and enjoying it.

"Hmmm…" Lucy looked at the watch on her wrist. "Since it's Saturday…I guess they'll take their time… 20 minutes."

She nodded to herself and giggled. At least she had fun betting every day how long they would take. She opened the first page of her book and started to read, when she heard another noise echoing in the bathroom, much more pleasant this time.

Every evening around 8, another neighbor, from the floor above hers, sang in the shower. And every night since Lucy arrived in the building, the young woman was mesmerized by her neighbor's cristalline voice. She haven't met her yet, so she could only guess what she could look like.

Was she blonde like her, or a brunette? Or maybe she was a red head. Was she tall, or small? Was she young or middle aged? She couldn't be very old, by judging her voice. The only sure thing was that she always took her shower at this time, and that the whole building could probably hear her. Maybe she wasn't aware of it. Lucy wondered if she ever had complaints from the other inhabitants.

The amazed woman closed her eyes to listen and smiled. Hearing this woman sing so happily soothed her. A couple of minutes later, she opened her book again, and resumed reading, as she felt a bit creepy to fantasize on a stranger's voice.

The woman stopped singing fifteen minutes later, and Lucy waited ten more minutes before trying to go in her living room again. Unfortunately, the couple next door wasn't finished…

"Damn…" Lucy cursed. "I'm not gonna spend the whole evening in the bathroom!"

She decided to leave the apartment for now. But where could she go? She had no shopping to do, and no friends were waiting for her at a bar or a restaurant, since she was new in town.

A crazy idea popped in her mind. What if she went upstairs to chat with the singing neighbor?

'No, not chat!' Lucy corrected her thoughts as she locked the front door of her apartment. 'Just inform that I'm new and that I can hear her... And see what she looks like… Okay I'm a creep…'

Lucy snorted at herself while walking up the staircase. She arrived at the fourth floor, and headed towards the door of the apartment that was just above hers. Her heart beating, she reached out her hand to ring the bell. She froze… Was this really necessary?

'Stop it, you're overthinking it Lucy…' She shook her head.

She pressed the ringing button. A moment later, the door was opened wide by a young woman only wearing a short towel around her yet dry body. Another towel was curled on her head, hiding her hair, and framing a pretty angular face with big dark, squinty and inquisitive eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" The woman asked and raised a brow at the red cheeked stranger who was totally checking her out.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed and rushed to the staircase. "I'll come back another time!"

Why was she still not dressed?! Lucy had waited long enough for her neighbor to put on pyjamas or anything on her! Instead she just opened the door, revealing a lot of gorgeous tan skin to any people crossing the hallway…

"Are you serious?!" The woman shouted at the blond stranger and laughed, making her stop before she reached the stairs. "What kind of weirdo rings at people's door then just leaves without saying anything?"

"Well excuse me!" Lucy faced her and pursed her lips. "You're the weird one for presenting yourself like that!"

"I don't see the problem. I'm comfortable with my body." She shrugged and crossed her arms under her perfectly shaped chest, not too big, Lucy thought, just enough to attract the eye.

'Wow focus Lucy…' She blinked and looked into the woman's eyes. Was she…smirking?

"Well I'm not!" Lucy replied. "So please put on some clothes if you want me to talk to you."

"You're talking to me right now actually..." The almost naked woman took a stupid facial expression to emphasize her words.

"Oh I see, you make that kind of jokes." Lucy rolled her eyes. Why was she 'arguing' with a person she barely knew?

"Not only, but yeah, I like to ease the atmosphere." She grinned, revealing a pair of pointy canines that looked surprisingly good on her.

"How is that easing the atmosphere?!" Lucy raised her brows. "You just managed to exasperate me, and I don't even know your name!"

"Well at least you're not blushing like a teenager anymore…" She smirked again, Lucy didn't imagine it. "…and I'm Natsu, by the way, since you indirectly asked." She winked. "Natsu Dragneel."

"That's a pretty name. Uncommon." Lucy nodded, ignoring the wink. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, your new neighbor from the third floor."

"Nice to meet ya!" She grinned again, then opened the door wider. "Are you going to stand like that for a long time, or are you coming in while I put on some clothes?"

"Um, no I can- I mean-" Lucy stuttered, as she had forgotten why she was here in the first place. "I'll just go!"

"C'mon don't be shy like that, I'm not gonna eat ya!" Natsu rolled her eyes, and went back in her flat leaving the door open.

Lucy hesitated, then walked towards it, and took a timid step inside the apartment. It was a nice place, with warm colored furniture. The owner seemed to particularly enjoy dark red shades. At least it looked really comfy, even if it was a bit messy for Lucy's taste. Natsu wasn't in the living room, Lucy assumed she was changing in her bedroom.

"Close the door behind you, please!" Natsu yelled through the apartment. Lucy wondered how she knew she was already in there, but did as the woman told her.

"Do you realize you just invited a stranger in your home?" Lucy asked, while she stood still in front of the door, not daring to sit somewhere.

"You told me you live in the building!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I could have lied!" Lucy replied, and saw a pink head appear from what probably was the bedroom. Pink huh…she had guessed wrong.

"Did you lie?" Natsu narrowed her eyes at her.

"Of course not!" Lucy shouted.

"Then it's all good." Natsu's head grinned and disappeared again in her room. "Don't stand like that, it's not the army here! Take a seat!"

"You have a weird logic… What if I'm a creep ?" Lucy asked again as she sat down in the corner of the sofa.

"Nah, I don't think a creep would act like you do." Natsu snickered and finally joined Lucy, who couldn't help to stare at the woman who was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

Natsu was what would guys call a hot girl. Slender, but not too skinny, she had elegant curves that Lucy would kill to have. Not that Lucy herself wasn't considered as charming. She was just a tiny bit bigger and taller than Natsu, and a lot of men complimented her on her body- in a polite way or not.

Natsu ran her hands in her still wet hair as she sat down next to Lucy, who still felt as an ogling intruder.

"So…" Natsu started and looked at her guest. "Is there something you need to tell me in particular, or you just wanted to see my glorious self in a towel?"

"Stop teasing me, I didn't know you'd be in a towel!" Lucy fumed.

"Okay, relax Luigi!" Natsu laughed.

"My name is Lucy, not Luigi…" The said girl pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, it's practically the same, right?" Natsu shrugged and turned the TV on.

"No it's not!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I can hear you sing when you're in the shower."

"Oh, does it bother you?" She kept her eyes on the screen.

"No it doesn't, I can hear it, that's all." Lucy couldn't admit to her that she waited for it…

Natsu muted the TV and stared at her, then burst out in laughter. If Lucy could punch her…

" _That's_ what you wanted to tell me?! That's why you're now in my apartment for like ten minutes at least? Man, what a weirdo…" She wiped tears off her eyes, while Lucy blinked to understand what was funny.

"Well…yes, I wanted to warn you, maybe you didn't know that people could hear you…" Lucy nervously twisted her fingers as she realized that this sounded like a lame excuse to introduce herself to her neighbor…

"Yeah right!" Natsu cackled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, first, I think you realized that this building is not soundproof one bit, so _of course_ I know everyone can hear me sing…"

Lucy tried hard not to blush because of the sudden contact. Damn, she was almost 25, she wasn't supposed to act like a teen! But in her defense, she discovered her attraction to girls only recently…she had to get used to it. Totally.

"…and second, I don't give a shit about what my neighbors say. I won't stop even if it's a cutie like you who asks me." Natsu grinned, and Lucy widened her eyes. She was flirting, right? Or maybe she was just friendly.

"I wasn't going to ask you to stop! I find your singing lovely!"

'Don't blush-don't blush-don't blush-don't blush-dammit, this is ridiculous!' Lucy internally cursed.

"Really?" Natsu's face illuminated. "Thanks! I'm glad at least one person in the building enjoy it."

"You're welcome…" Lucy rubbed her hands on her thighs and stood up. "Well I guess I'll be going then."

"Really…?" Natsu asked sarcastically. "You didn't even give me the time to propose you a drink. That's rude Luce." She cackled, stood up and headed towards the little kitchen.

"Luce…?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, can I call you that?" Natsu opened her fridge.

"Um… okay, but isn't it a bit early for nicknames?" Lucy asked as she sat back. "I mean, you just met me. We don't know each other…"

"Seriously why are you uncomfortable like that, it's not _that_ odd to befriend neighbors. Do you like diet coke by the way? That's all I've got."

"Yes it's fine thank you. And sorry… I'm not really used to it I guess."

Natsu came back with two cans of coke.

"How come?" She said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Well…" Lucy twirled a strand of hair around a finger. "I come from a strict family… I learnt good manners, courtesy, they taught me to be a perfect-"

"Goody-two-shoes?" Natsu cut her off and opened her can.

"Kinda…" Lucy giggled. "I argue a lot with them now… They don't approve my lifestyle."

"Oh, so you're a rebel, that's cool." Natsu grinned. "You're a student?"

"No, I'm a high school teacher."

"Really?" Natsu raised her brows. "You look a bit young to be a teacher, don't you?"

"I graduated early. My parents didn't want me to become a teacher, I had to fight for it."

"Badass." Natsu nodded. She had such a warm smile, it made Lucy feel better about herself.

"Thank you. What do you do for a living?" Lucy leaned a bit towards her without realizing.

"I'm a law student." Natsu answered.

"Oh really? That must be hard."

"Yes it is." Natsu snorted. "But it's cool. And I'm kinda good at talking in public, so being a lawyer is good deal for me."

At this very moment, the door opened suddenly, and a dishevelled bare chested and black haired man came in without even knocking.

"Hey, Natsu, do you have whipped cream?" He didn't even wait for her answer and headed towards her kitchen.

"Yo, Gray. Yeah in the fridge, help yourself, but you'd better give it back!" Natsu glared at the said Gray who looked in a hurry.

"Yeah yeah sure, see ya…"

"Wait Popsicle!" Natsu grabbed his arm as he passed the couch by. "Say hello to Lucy! She's our new neighbor!"

Gray put his icy blue gaze on the young newcomer, who felt like she was examined through X-rays, then he reached out his free hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." He smiled. "Don't let this Flame Brain invade your personal space like she did with me…" He smirked at Natsu who tried to punch him but missed as he ran towards the exit.

"You're the one invading my home all the time, Ice Princess!" She yelled, but he had already slammed the door.

Lucy laughed at Natsu's pout. She looked so cute Lucy wanted to give her a hug.

"This dumbass…" Natsu grumbled and crossed her arms under her chest.

"He looks nice!" Lucy smiled. "You're good friends?"

"Yes, I guess…" Natsu rolled her eyes.

Lucy didn't react right away. She just stared at the beautiful girl next to her, and wondered if she could ask what she really wanted to know…

"You say that because you want more?" She said very quickly and looked intently at her nails.

"More?!" Natsu exclaimed. "With the Ice Princess?! No way!"

The exhilarated woman held her ribs and almost fell on the floor.

"Okay, your laughter is very communicating, but I feel like you're laughing at me all the time, and that's not nice!" Lucy sunk in the couch and pouted to protest.

"Oh god…" Natsu stopped slowly to laugh and dived in the mellow couch as well. "Well I laugh partly at you, partly at the idea of being with Gray actually."

"Why? He's cute." Lucy shrugged.

"Yes, I guess he's cute if you're into guys."

Lucy froze when she heard that. She couldn't be wrong this time. But what now… Was this a signal? Could she find Lucy cute as well? Or maybe she was just bluntly honest and friendly, and it didn't mean anything… God she was not used to this! It was so much easier when she was just into men…

"And I bet his girlfriend wouldn't be happy if I tried to steal him. She's nice, but kinda crazy about her _love rivals_ , like she says…" Natsu put her pointing finger on her temple and tapped it to emphasize her thought.

"She's the jealous type?" Lucy was relieved Natsu had changed the subject.

"Totally. They're cute together. But since she came back from her vacation trip, they're banging all the time, it drives me mad."

"Wait…" Lucy frowned in realization. "Are they on the third floor?"

"Yup."

"No way…" Lucy laughed again. "I live next door, I hear them all the time! They do it at least three times every night!"

"Oh my, I feel you!"

"They were doing it when I left home…" Lucy rubbed her chin. "Are you sure you want your whipped cream back?" She smirked when she saw the horrified face Natsu gave her.

"Ew, ew, ew, why did you tell me that, meanie Lucy!" She put a pillow on her face and screamed in it.

"This is what you get for making fun of me!"

Lucy jolted when she felt something vibrate underneath her.

"I think I'm sitting on your phone…" She stood up and grabbed the buzzing machine, then handed it to her host.

"Thanks… " Natsu checked the caller ID and threw her phone on the table. "Ugh I don't wanna answer that..."

"Why?" Lucy asked, still standing up.

"It's just a friend, Cana. I need to meet her tonight with other people, we're gonna have a party." Natsu answered and stood up. "Hey, you wanna come?"

"Oh no, thank you, that's really nice." Lucy answered, tossing her arms in front of her. "I need to finish unpacking tonight. So, I'm gonna go now… Thank you for the drink, and sorry for bothering you." She headed towards the door.

"Okay, as you wish." Natsu smiled and followed her.

Lucy opened the door, then spun herself around to say goodbye to the woman she had thought of for a week without really realizing. The woman that turned out to be a beautiful and nice person, that she might get along with. The woman that almost directly confessed that she was attracted to girls, and maybe had flirted a little with her.

Lucy stared in her dark playful eyes, her heart beating, as she tried to find enough confidence in herself to ask what she wanted. Yet she remained mute.

"Well…" Natsu said after a couple of awkward seconds. "Don't hesitate to come up again if you hear me sing under the shower." She smiled.

"U-um, yes. I will." Lucy answered and came out of the apartment.

Natsu giggled behind her, and caught her arm. Lucy turned around and saw her handing a card to her.

"Weirdo…" The smirking woman shook her head. "Since you forgot to ask me out, you'd better make it up to me, and take me out on a fancy date to teach me goody-two-shoes manners."

She put the card in Lucy's hand, who was trying to process her words, then let her arm go and came back into her flat.

"I'm…really sorry…" Lucy said sheepishly as she nervously smiled. She was sure her cheeks were at least as pink as Natsu's beautiful hair. "I never really dated girls before-"

"That's okay, I understand." Natsu smiled widely. "You don't have to wait three days to call me by the way, I'm not a big fan of rules."

"And you want to be a lawyer..." Lucy grinned.

"And I'll be the best. You should try me…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think the rule is no sex before the third date, right?" Lucy smirked.

"You have a perverted mind." Natsu's bit her lips lustfully.

"You tempted me." Lucy winked.

"Anyway, next move's on you, Luce…"

Natsu gave one last cheerful grin, then closed the door. Lucy giggled, then bit her lips as well when she realized she just got a date with her singing neighbor, and walked down the stairs happily. This new life started really good.


	2. I betcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I betcha none of the guys present in this room will get her number…"she grinned. "…but why don't you two give it a shot?"  
> One-shot, independent from the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply in love with this ship. Yuri-nalu gives me life. I'll continue to write one shots, and post them in here. This will become my collection of yuri-nalu drabbles.  
> Next chapter will be a smutty emotional one <3 It's already written and published on FFN, but I'm waiting a bit to publish it here.

"Check this chick out, isn't she gorgeous?!"

Natsu stopped texting and rolled her eyes when she heard the snicker her friends made. She was sitting in a new café next to her university, accompanied by her three classmates she knew since middle school: Gray, Gajeel, and Loke. The last one was ogling the blonde waitress since they came in.

"Loke, would you please stop drooling over her? You're gonna get us banned from here." Natsu sighed and directed her sight towards the girl in question.

Loke was rude to stare at her like this, but he was absolutely right… The girl looked amazing. Golden straight hair tied up in a ponytail framed a delicate face illuminated by big brown eyes. She was a bit taller than Natsu, not that she minded it. Her curves were extremely…attractive. Yup, she was totally Natsu's type. And Loke's. And Gray's. Gajeel on the other hand…

"Meh. She looks like a bunny." the big guy shrugged it.

"That's right, you prefer _shrimps_." Natsu teased him.

"Okay, stop staring Loke, you look ridiculous…" Gray pinched Loke's ear and brought his head on the table, under the guy's loud protest. Natsu and Gajeel laughed, and saw that the pretty waitress was looking at their booth.

"Smile guys, the barbie girl is looking at you…" Natsu cackled when both guys sat up straight and snapped their head towards her. The blonde waitress giggled at their antics, and sent a waiter to take their order. Or at least that's what Natsu understood from where they were.

When she turned back, the waitress's stare lingered on Natsu… The client slowly and seductively put her chin on her hand, not taking her eyes off of the waitress who eventually broke eye contact as she smiled to herself. Interesting…

"I bet I can have her number before we get out!" Loke exclaimed in the lowest tone he could. This took Natsu out of her daze.

"Oh really?" Gray snickered. "You never have your ways with girls, you're too clingy. I bet this girl wants a real man like me, who will give her independence and-"

"Shut up, you're annoying." Gajeel cut him off. Natsu often wondered why the guy sticked with their group since he seemed so annoyed with their behavior.

At this moment, Natsu saw the waiter coming closer to their booth. She leaned forward to whisper to Gray and Loke.

"I betcha none of the guys present in this room will get her number…"she grinned. "…but why don't you two give it a shot?"

The boys blinked in confusion, until what Natsu implied sunk in their mind.

"…nooo." Loke shook his head doubtfully. "This girl? She's hella straight, look at her!"

Natsu didn't answer, she just reached her hand out to him, grinning mischievously. Loke shook it, glaring at her then smiled at the waiter who was patiently waiting for them to finish talking.

"Deal pinky." Gray shook her hand as well. They usually bet for a coffee or a meal, but this time, they would make it a free bet, since the winner would have the gorgeous girl's number.

"I'd like a hot chocolate." Loke ordered. "Really hot, like the smoking beauty who prepares them."

The waiter burst out in laughter.

"Would you like me to tell her that, sir? She'd be more than pleased to hear your declaration."

"No need to." Loke shook his head, L'Oréal style. "Just tell her to write her number on a paper, and we're good."

"All right, sir. What do your friends want here?"

"Gray will have a dark coffee, no sugar, Gajeel a lemonade, and Natsu?"

"Hey wait, don't take my order!" Gray stood up all of a sudden. "I'll ask for it myself…" he sent a devilish smirk to Loke, who sunk in his seat. They had a rule, one at a time.

"Pfff…" Natsu rolled her eyes. "As for me, I'd like an espresso. Tell your coffee maker I don't drink it straight…"

The waiter nodded and tried hard not to smile. Loke was sending her daggers.

"I'm definitely sure you're wrong."

"Did you ever see me be wrong?" Natsu asked him.

"…no. Fuck." Loke cursed while Gajeel laughed.

Soon they saw Gray start a conversation with the object of their desire. She laughed at a joke he made… Could Natsu be wrong? Well, they'd see the answer soon. Anyway, her smile was amazing. She could watch her laugh for hours. What sappy thoughts did she have now? Pfff.

When the waiter came back with their orders, Gray was still conversing with the girl, laughing loudly as to mock the unlucky losers.

"A lemonade for the big guy…" the waiter served Gajeel who glared at him.

"A hot chocolate for the playboy with the number you asked for…"

"No way!" Loke took the paper then sulked. "It's the emergency call number…"

"She said it's because you obviously have a concussion." The waiter smirked, while Gajeel and Natsu laughed.

"And as for you miss…" Natsu looked at him, a bit scared, but not showing it. "She said she doesn't have espressos anymore, and asks you to come tell her your new order."

"What?!" Loke yelled in a high pitch tone. "everybody has an espresso in this place!"

Natsu ignored him. She smiled and stood up.

"And she doesn't drink it straight either. Interesting huh?" The waiter whispered in her ear, with a knowing smile.

"Indeed…"

* * *

"So…can I have your number?" the guy named Gray asked her with puppy dog eyes. Well, his kind of puppy dog eyes, since she had never met someone looking so cold. Even when he joked he kept a serious face. Oh, he was nice. But…

"I'm sorry…" she made an apologetic face. "I'm…already interested in somebody…"

"Oh…" Oh my, he looked so sad. She hated that…

"I can set you up with my friend Juvia over there if you want…" she pointed at a beautiful bluenette who was taking orders in the other side of the café. "She's been looking at you since the beginning."

Gray looked thoughtfully at Juvia, making her blush –because of course she was still paying attention to him from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, why not." he sighed. "I didn't have a date in ages."

"Good." She smiled and took a pen to write her number on a paper. "I hope you'll call her."

Gray thanked her, and looked like he wanted to keep talking to her, but she saw his pink haired friend coming over. Now it was time for Gray to go away. The guy understood pretty well when he looked over her shoulder and saw his friend wink at him. He huffed and joined the other guys at their booth, leaving the waitress contemplate the girl who was now in front of her.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Some people were beautiful, with nothing more to say. But this girl…she had a unique charm nobody else but her could possess. She had very long messy pink hair, partly hidden under a black beanie. An eyebrow piercing gave her a little punkish style. Her eyes looked dark from afar, she couldn't tell the color, but they were extremely attractive and expressive, almost blazing. When she looked at her with that mischievous stare, she felt her heart racing, and had to control the blush that wanted to color her cheeks.

"Hi. I heard you don't have espresso anymore?" she leaned on her forearms, giving a good view of her clivage.

"Yes, that's too bad huh?" she turned around to make an…espresso for a customer. What a pathetic excuse she gave.

"What are you doing then?"

"Um…" she turned again to face her. Her pretty face was smirking, but not in a mean way. More in a I-totally-busted-you-and-I'm-very-fine-with-it way. "Another kind of coffee."

Her eyes were green. But a very dark shade of green. She had never seen that before.

"Okay…Lucy right?" she was looking at her badge, where her name was printed. "Can I get _another kind of coffee_ please?"

"Only if you tell me your name. You know mine after all, it's good business." Lucy didn't know where the boldness came from, but she liked it. And the pinky too apparently, as she raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Hm…interesting. But I think I prefer to let you _guess_ my name."

"Are you a player like the stupid cat looking boy over there?" Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Careful, that's my friend you're talking about!" she laughed. "I'm not _his_ kind of player. I like to stick with the same person and make myself…essential for her."

Lucy laughed, hoping her hands didn't shake, because oh my, her voice, her words and her deep eyes were a pretty efficient cupid. The waitress decided to play bold as well. She leaned on the counter as well, closing a lot of space between them.

"And I'm the kind of partner you can't get enough of… at least when I decide to give myself."

"And what does it take to make you give yourself, dear?" she asked playfully.

"A number, two or three politically correct dates, and a name…" she pulled away in order to hand the coffee cup to her fellow waiter, who couldn't help to wiggle his eyebrows at them.

"So you're the _politically correct_ kind of girl…" the pinky rubbed her chin as she stared at her. Lucy prepared another cup for the next order.

"Yes, so?" she asked and frowned when the girl laughed.

"Nothing, it's just that you're gonna have to hang on, because I'll rock your world."

"What a cheesy pick up line." Lucy smirked.

"It's not a pick up line. I already picked you up the moment when you asked my name."

This time Lucy couldn't stop the blush, nor her heart skip a beat.

"So cocky…" she put her hands on her hips, and she caught the pinky's gaze flicker on her generous curves. Lucy smirked. "I'm not for granted, dear stranger."

"What if I officially ask you to be my date next Saturday?" she grinned goofily. It gave her face a whole new look, a childish adorable one.

"I may consider it…if you give me your name."

"There we go again. The never ending circle. Somebody will have to cave before I leave the café you know." the girl sighed, half laughing. She was stubborn, and Lucy was too proud to give up.

"FLAME BRAIN! NATSU! YOUR PHONE'S RINGING IT'S YOUR DAD!" Gray yelled from his booth.

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed nervously. Soon Lucy followed her.

"Natsu huh…" Lucy tested her name, loving the feeling of it on her tongue. It seems like the aforementioned girl liked it too.

"Game's over. Too bad. You didn't even try to guess." she pouted cutely.

"But you earned a politically correct date from the girl of your dream, you can't win all the time…" Lucy winked as she took a pen and a piece of paper.

"Politically correct…keep telling yourself that." Natsu smirked devilishly and took the paper with Lucy's number on it. "Well, I guess I have to take that call, my dad is really psychotic when I don't answer. See you on Saturday, Lucy?"

"With great pleasure…Natsu."

Lucy watched her date walk away, a smile plastered on both their face. She already knew she wouldn't get enough of her.

* * *

**Bonus :**

"Oh maaaan, why do you always get the super hot ones Flame Brain?"

"Because I'm hot and you're not?"

"Shut up."

"Hey at least you got a date too. Loke's the only one who's alone now!"

"I'm better off alone. No girl can understand my perfection."

"Geehee."


	3. Sunscreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for smut

"Can you put sunscreen on my back please?"

"Sure. No problem."

No problem? Really? Since when was there no problem in Natsu's life? Yet, there shouldn't be. She was a healthy good-looking young woman, studying law in a great university of Fiore. She got along very well with her family and friends, and even had a blue cat named Happy. Yes, blue, how cool is that? Life couldn't be better!

And yet, Natsu had a problem. A gorgeous blond problem named Lucy. Not that _she_ was the problem in herself. Far from that! Lucy was Natsu's best friend since their first day at Magnolia Uni. They'd been literally inseparable for three years, living everything together. Bad moments like when Lucy got cheated on, happy moments like when Natsu succeeded her exams, crazy moments like when they got lost in the suburb of Crocus at 3AM with no battery on their phone and no credit card…

Yes, they had a lot of crazy adventures together. Best friends for three years, with no troubles, or almost. Until that day, three months ago, when they got a little drunk at a party, and Lucy gave Natsu a peck on the lips. It was just peck. Nothing more. Lucy didn't even remember. Or at least didn't mention it. Natsu never mentioned the peck either, or how her heart had jumped in her chest and red had colored her cheeks. But it never left her mind in peace.

Since that day, everything had changed. Natsu started to be…aware of Lucy. Not that she wasn't before but…it was different. She started to pay attention to Lucy's way of walking for example. Her hips always swayed nicely, catching Natsu's attention on her perfectly shaped bottom. She also noticed when Lucy played with her hair and made a braid with it, revealing her gracious neck. She always did that when she was studying.

Natsu tried to forget about it. It wasn't something to be afraid of. She had a handsome best friend, so what? But then it got more complicated when she saw her without a bra by mistake. It wasn't the first time either –Lucy had a problem with keeping her towel around her- and it had never been a real problem before since neither of the girls were ashamed of their body. But this time, Natsu had squealed and turned away. She had _squealed_. Natsu _never_ squealed before. And let's not forget about her hyperventilation and her heart tumbling against her ribcage.

Lucy had noticed of course, but Natsu had managed to find a plausible excuse she couldn't even remember now. After that, Natsu paid extra attention to avoid Lucy's room when she took a shower. Incident closed, thankfully. Or not. Soon Natsu started to feel the…desire to touch her skin. It wasn't fascination like at the beginning. Whenever Lucy took her jacket off, revealing her delicate shoulders, Natsu felt a fire raging in her belly, inciting her to caress them and taste her pale skin with her lips.

That was when Natsu started to avoid her friend. She often pretended she had to work on her own to be less distracted. Lucy didn't protest, but she understood something was not normal. Natsu knew she was keeping it to herself, and it killed her… She didn't want to lose her best friend, she truly loved her…in a friend way. Or so she tried to convince herself.

Even _if_ Natsu admitted she considered her as…more than a friend…Lucy didn't feel the same way! She had had countless boyfriends, and often gawked at hot guys during parties. There was no way she could respond to _hypothetical_ feelings Natsu _didn't_ actually feel at all.

Natsu only had to get used to her friend's new sexiness, that was all. She perfectly knew it didn't make sense since Lucy hadn't physically changed since the first time they met, but she chose to forget it.

After one month spending to avoid Lucy, Natsu felt more confident with her self-control to meet her again as often as before, and become inseparable friends again. Like nothing happened. It seemed to work for another month. Natsu didn't blush anymore, ignored her desire, and everything seemed to be back to normal.

Except that one time when Natsu had barged into Lucy's room when she was practicing yoga, legs widely spread revealing the only part of her body Natsu had never seen. Of course she had pants on, don't dream on it. They were yet very tight and sticking to every curve of her amazing body… Natsu was sure she would die from embarrassment that day. Because of course she had stared way too long to be politically correct…

Two weeks had passed since that _accident,_ and Natsu had more and more self-control. Even if she discovered a new feeling she had never felt regarding her friend. _Jealousy_. After the last exams, Lucy had invited her to her beach house, like every year, to relax and enjoy the summer. And like every year, Lucy and Natsu had been checked out and asked out by guys. They both politely refused, but Natsu couldn't erase the pinch in her heart whenever a man lay his eyes on the blonde. She knew what dirty thoughts they could have…because she had had them herself.

And now there she was, in Lucy's garden, looking at the gorgeous girl taking her white bikini top off of her to help Natsu put sunscreen on her back. Sure, no problem. She could do this. It wasn't like she had to touch Lucy's perfect back and roam her hands full of cream on her skin. If only sarcasm could be true sometimes.

Lucy lay down on her beach towel, eyes closed, waiting for Natsu's hands. The girl in question gulped, then bravely attacked it. Lucy's skin was soft under her palms, but she already knew that. She had already touched her before, but…never with these confusing feelings in mind. As she covered her shoulder blades with cream, she observed her golden hair shining under the sun rays, then her eyes landed on her peaceful face. She could only see half of it, smiling at the nice feeling… A feeling that Natsu was providing her.

She gulped again as a pulse started to throb in her lower abdomen. She had to focus. She daubed the middle of her back, then went down, lower and lower… Lucy hummed. Oh, that was SO NOT a good idea. She had to stop making that noise right now.

"You know you could be a good masseur?"

"You think so?" Natsu asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Totally. Can you put some cream underneath the panties' band? I got sunburns there last time."

"All right."

No problem at all. She just had to slightly lift the little piece of clothes and roam cream on the beginning of her ass. When it was finally over, Natsu breathed out shakily. Lucy frowned when she heard it.

"Are you okay?" she peeked an eye open.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu grinned. Now that it was over, the constant pulse of her belly would stop, and her heart would stop skipping beats as well.

"Hey, I know!" Lucy raised herself on her elbows. Natsu could practically see her naked breast from here. "Let's massage each other!"

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Bad idea.

"I just-I don't-" Natsu stuttered.

"Come on, if you want, I give you one first!" Lucy raised herself completely, showing her voluptuous boobs to the world –okay they were technically alone in the garden. "It's not the first time we do that!"

Natsu snapped her head away from her, she couldn't stand to see her half naked- more like 90% naked- like that anymore. However, Lucy misunderstood her action, and put her hands on her bare shoulders to start her massage.

Natsu jolted and abruptly stood up.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy was puzzled.

"N-nothing…" she answered as she frantically and awkwardly moved her limbs, without finding something to do with them. She finally crossed them under her chest, still turning her back to Lucy. "I…need to go to the toilet."

"You went to the toilet ten minutes ago." Lucy stated with a doubtful tone.

"Oh, well now it's number two coming." she laughed uneasily as she walked towards the house, but before she could reach the door, arms strongly wrapped themselves around her.

"Natsu…please, tell me what's wrong." Lucy put her chin on her shoulder. Did she have any idea how she made Natsu feel?! She could feel her bare bust pressing against her back! And her fingers caressing her belly! No wonder why a shiver took Natsu's whole body.

"Lucy, you should…you shouldn't touch me like that…" Natsu bent her head down in shame.

"Why not?" her tone was soft, and she kept rubbing her skin tenderly.

"Because! You don't know what you're…" Natsu's hurt tone surprised even herself. "…what it's doing to me…" she rubbed her face roughly to try to calm her nerves. Lucy hadn't moved at all.

"Natsu…" she sighed. "I always told you, you can tell me everything…"

Lucy finally unwrapped herself from Natsu's body. It felt like a huge breath of fresh air, her body relaxed all of a sudden. But then missed her presence almost immediately.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" Lucy slowly came in front of her. Natsu averted her gaze from her, especially when she saw that she was still topless.

"I don't know…three or four months…" A silence passed. Natsu was looking at her feet. Never in the world the confident and big mouthed girl had felt so…vulnerable. She was scared of raising her head, scared of what she would see in Lucy's eyes… Disgust? Pity? Whatever it was, she knew she would be hurt.

"Natsu look at me."

"You're still topless…"

"Okay, I'm going to ask you something seriously now…" Lucy sighed. Natsu almost looked at her, but stopped herself at the last second. "Do you _want_ to look at me?"

"Huh? what do you mean?" this time Natsu looked straight in her eyes, feeling confused. Lucy had covered part of her exposed breast with her hands, to the pinky's relief.

"I'm asking you if you want this…" no disgust in her eyes, no pity… Just fear? "…do you want me? Do-do you want to… _touch_ me?" Natsu gulped at her expectant and shy voice.

"…desperately." she answered in what certainly was the most pathetic voice she ever had. Great. What had gotten to her?! Now Lucy would think- wait what exactly was she thinking? Her face lit up at Natsu's answer, and she gave her the most beautiful smile she ever saw.

"Then do it." she removed her hands from her chest, proudly…offering them? Natsu's heart skipped a huge beat.

"What?" she hiccuped.

"I'm allowing you dummie, you'd better take your chance now!" Lucy laughed. Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Wait, you mean, you _want_ me to…?" she asked hesitantly. Lucy rolled her eyes, then closed space between them. Next thing Natsu knew, her plump lips she fantasized about were sucking and devoring hers. Her hands cupped her face and ran in her pink hair, and her –oh my- so perfect boobs were pressed on hers… Natsu felt like all her body alarms were on, trying to understand why a rush of hormones was about to destroy every piece of sanity the girl possessed.

Soon Natsu moved her lips against her, and her hands hesitantly skimmed Lucy's waist. A new kind of electric wave ran under her skin, and all of a sudden she was rubbing and squeezing her flesh hungrily, making Lucy hum on her mouth. The blonde girl didn't waste her time, she had already untied Natsu's bathing suit's knot, releasing her lover's clivage…

Lucy parted a bit and slipped her hands between their chests. When she squeezed Natsu's bosom, the girl pulled her mouth away as she moaned. She looked at the sly blonde, panting heavily.

"This is…wow!" her hazy brain couldn't find other words to describe her intense sensations. Lucy laughed and suddenly parted. She tugged her wrist, as she opened the door.

"Let's go upstairs, I'm not sure I want to find out if my neighbors are peekers." she turned her head towards Natsu. "Unless you want to stop of course."

"No!" Natsu shook her head, giving her an incredulous face. It brought Lucy's smile back. They both ran upstairs. Natsu couldn't believe what was happening, but she would think about it later. Lucy loudly opened the bedroom's door, then collapsed on her bed, dragging her friend along with her. Natsu ended on top of her, and found herself contemplating the gorgeous girl beneath her.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, uncertainty floating in her voice. Maybe she was afraid Natsu had changed her mind.

"You're beautiful." Natsu quickly reassured her. It wasn't the first time she complimented her, but never with this tender and loving tone. She bent down to softly kiss her. "I just…can't believe it's true."

"Then I'll make you believe." Lucy grinned against her mouth. She caressed her skin everywhere, on her back, her waist, then her boobs. Natsu let the pleasure course through her body while she kissed Lucy's jaw, going down to her neck. Her best friend made her on fire… Natsu ground her hips on her, and Lucy reached her hands down to her ass. When she grasped it, Natsu gasped in her neck in bewilderment.

Lucy smirked as she moved her hands lower, tracing teasing circles on her upper thighs, very close to the panties. Natsu felt herself trembling in anticipation, she wanted her to touch there so _bad_. She was also annoyed to lose control so easily.

Natsu groped Lucy's boobs as she licked her earlobe. The pretty girl hummed at the delicious pleasure and almost forgot what she was doing to Natsu's ass.

"You know…" Lucy started hesitantly, as she tickled the skin around Natsu's core. The pinky felt like she was going to lose it, but she tried to pay attention. "…I kinda knew what was going on with you…"

"Really?" she raised her head and looked in the brown eyes of her friend. Sort of friend.

"Well, yes… I went through the same after all." Lucy smiled. She was caressing Natsu's inner thighs in the same time, making it difficult for the girl to process.

"I figured that but…I never noticed…" Natsu frowned. "When did that happen?"

"…a year and a half ago."

"A year and a half?!" Natsu's eyes went as large as saucers. "But….how…just…what?!" she stuttered. She couldn't believe Lucy had buried her feelings for over a year. And that she hadn't had a clue about it!

"Hey!" Lucy softly grabbed the embarrassed girl's face. "It doesn't matter, don't worry!"

"Yes it does! All these times when…I put my head in your lap, or…gave you a massage or…told you I loved you…in a friendly way…"

Lucy saw all the pain Natsu felt for her in her eyes. The blonde beauty shook her head. Natsu didn't have to be hurt for her.

"I had to cope with it, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to lose you. You're so important to me, I didn't care if I was in the friendzone for ever." Lucy gave her a bright smile, making the girl's heart melt.

Natsu kissed her, putting all her feelings in the kiss, all the pain and gratitude she felt for the girl she loved, and how much she was sorry for her denseness…

"I love you, Lucy." she whispered. This time, Lucy knew the three words had the meaning she had been waiting for for such a long time. A tear of joy rolled on her cheek as she hugged Natsu so hard she was scared to break her.

"I love you too." Natsu felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard the confession. No boyfriend ever managed to make her this happy in her whole life. Only Lucy did. And she did it once more this summer. Natsu didn't think she could be happier than she was right now.

She started to grind again playfully on the blonde's body, since that's what they were initially doing, but Lucy stopped her.

"Wait, I was a bit fast and…excited because I couldn't believe that you wanted me but…" Lucy ran her hand in the pink thick hair. "We can wait, you know. We can do things properly."

"Like dating and stuff?" Natsu raised a brow. She was still on top of Lucy, encaging her, and she wasn't going to release her anytime soon. "How long have you known me?"

"Three years, why?"

"Have you ever seen me do things properly?"

"No…" Lucy laughed. Whether it was a relationship, an essay for school, a vacation trip or a party, her best friend never did things the way she was supposed to. She wasn't called a troublemaker for nothing. Natsu grinned and kissed her for three long seconds.

"Then why do you ask such a stupid thing, weirdo?" she said when she released her lips.

"Excuse me, who's the weirdo between you and me?!" Lucy pretended to be offended.

"You." Natsu stroke her cheek lovingly. "You're my weirdo."

Lucy's breathing stopped, a blush coming to color her face. She watched Natsu move down on her body, her lustful eyes fixed on Lucy's face. Then she pecked her belly, lightly, until she reached her bathing suit panties. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine. Her fingers twisted around the thin lace of the panties.

"Besides, dating like a normal couple would be stupid. We already know everything about each other." Natsu smiled. "It's up to you."

"Of course." Lucy snorted. "You always persuade me, but then you let me decide."

"See, you already know me."

"Take it off." Lucy blushed. Natsu didn't waste her time. She slipped the panties down Lucy's legs, with a bit of her help. And finally saw what she had shamefully been dreaming on for a long time. Confidence left Natsu when she saw what she was also scared to see and touch. She had been scared to dislike it, but right now…all she wanted to do was to touch Lucy there, and please her.

"…stop staring like that…" Lucy hid her face behind her hands. For her, it was even more embarrassing. Revealing the most intimate part of herself to the girl she'd been loving for so long… Of course she would be self-conscious. Natsu kissed and rubbed her inner thighs to apologize and relax the blonde.

She teased her by touching and kissing everywhere around the sensitive zone. Lucy smiled, letting herself teased and loved. Her breathing started to intensify, as she felt heat grow inside of her.

Natsu finally skimmed the lips with her fingers before parting them. She blew some air on the rosy skin, and felt Lucy shiver. She grinned before she dived in. Lucy moaned as soon as she licked around her clit. Natsu felt her heart race. The pleasure she felt when she heard these sexy noises was unexpected.

The pinky knelt on the ground to have a more comfortable position, dragging Lucy's body along until the edge of the bed. Lucy put her hand on Natsu's head to keep her in place. She internally snickered at her power over the blonde, and continued to kiss and suck the salty skin. It didn't taste at all like she would have thought. It wasn't unpleasant. And Lucy's reactions were damn satisfying. A pulse started to throb in her own panties.

Natsu felt Lucy's wetness on her tongue. She shifted a bit in order to touch her entrance, then inserted a finger. Lucy was really soft inside, more than she would have think (no Natsu had never fingered herself, unlike what Cana liked to believe), and she was astonished to feel her finger sucked inside. It was tight but also flexible. She could see why guys liked it.

"Natsu…" Lucy panted. A wave of ecstasy ran in Natsu's body, wetting her bathing suit. How could her voice have such an effect…?

Natsu started an in-and-out motion with her finger, then she added another one, and accelerated the pace. Lucy was a noisy mess, her legs and hands tensing around Natsu, as she felt herself go higher and higher. Natsu played with her fingers inside her core, curling them and analyzing Lucy's reactions. A couple of minutes later, the blonde arched her back, and Natsu felt a bit more juices moistening her fingers.

"Oh god…" Lucy breathed out heavily, as her whole body relaxed all of a sudden. Natsu pulled away slowly. She climbed on top of Lucy again, looking at her dazed and red face. She knew her own face must have looked the same, with lust lingering in her eyes, since she was extremely excited.

Lucy pulled her nape down to kiss her. It excited Natsu even more, and she frantically pecked her jaw, then neck, sucking on the pale skin. Lucy hummed under her, and moved her hands down until she found Natsu's ass. She squeezed it, making Natsu buck her hips.

"Go on all fours…" Lucy whispered as she smirked.

"…um…okay." Natsu blushed even more, her heart race quickening just thinking of the vulnerable position.

She crawled on the bed and grabbed a pillow, feeling like she would need it. She took a glance behind her, and saw Lucy…in a whole new way. Her eyes were so…voracious, she thought she could eat her. It made Natsu's heart skip a beat. She had to say, she loved to see this dominant side of the always sweet and cute Lucy.

Natsu lay her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. She felt Lucy take down her panties. Her pulse twitched at the sensation of the air on her erected core. Lucy's fingers traced slow circles on her ass, coming close to the needy part, but never reaching it. Not knowing when she would feel pleasure made Natsu even more trembling. She panted and held back a moan. She didn't want to sound so…horny.

A soft kiss grazed her skin, right on the ass flesh. The lips stayed still for a second, then started to move, faster every second, like Lucy was trying to hungrily suck it. The intense kisses moved up on her bottom, then her lower back, as Lucy's hands ran up and down Natsu's legs, making her aware of every bit of her own body.

The blonde's arms wrapped around Natsu's thighs and caressed them up in a slow motion, until her right hand reached her crotch. Her left hand continued up until it fell on Natsu's breast. Lucy's belly was pressed against Natsu's ass, and her own bosom was skimming the pinky's back.

Natsu felt all this, with her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, hands fisting the bed sheets…and she couldn't get enough of it… Lucy's mouth kissing up her spine, Lucy's hips slowly thrusting against her, Lucy's hair tickling her back…and Lucy's hands massaging her boob and clit in the same time.

"Lucy…" Natsu finally moaned, earning a giggle from the blonde. She started to move her hips as well in a thrusting motion, to match Lucy's movements, and get more pleasure from her torturous hand. Lucy licked her back, and played with Natsu's nipple with her finger, tracing circles around it.

"I dreamt so much about this, Natsu…" she whispered, her lips moving on the panting girl's skin. Natsu felt like her heart was going to explode. Explode from love and teasing…she needed Lucy to go faster!

Lucy's hand was indeed massaging all of the skin around the clit in the same time, and in a slow motion, getting Natsu worked up little by little. She suddenly parted the lips, put three fingers right on the hairless skin, and rubbed in a much more faster pace. Natsu cried in the pillow, arching her back at the delicious and intense feeling.

Lucy squeezed her boob one last time before moving her hand to join the other. She caressed Natsu's entrance just a second before inserting a finger inside. Natsu now couldn't help to buck and wiggle her hips, as well as clenching the bedsheets. She felt so good she didn't realize she was hurting her own palms with her nails.

Both Lucy's hands went so fast and good, Natsu reached her climax way before she thought she would. She had never had an orgasm like this before. Maybe because this time, it was Lucy who gave it to her. Her Lucy.

Panting and sweating, Natsu collapsed on her side after Lucy had pulled away. The blonde goddess lay down next to her, and looked at her lovingly. She put a strand of pink hair behind the owner's ear, to have a better view of the entranced face of her lover.

"I just…had sex…with you…" Natsu said, breathless.

"Yes, you did." Lucy laughed. Natsu grinned, then wrapped her arm around Lucy's back to pull her. Lucy snuggled in Natsu's embrace, tangling her legs with hers. Natsu realized Lucy had always wanted to feel her more, to break their boundaries, to be completely with her, but she had refrained herself for over a year…

"Your back is greasy."

"It's because of the sunscreen, silly."

"I'm glad I put sunscreen on your back."

"I'm glad I tried to give you a massage."

"I'm glad you invited me over for the summer."

"I'm glad you accepted to come."

"…I'm glad I met you."

"And I'm glad I love you."

Natsu grinned and kissed the blonde's forehead, who purred happily in her neck.

"Me too."


	4. Obnoxious

Did you ever want to feel like the star of the show everyone looks at when they open a door? Did you ever want to feel adored and envied by the side characters of a soap opera? Did you ever want to feel like all cameras turned to you and shot your every movements in slow motion while you dominate the scene?

Some people dreamed about it. Lucy Heartfilia didn't. It was her reality. Blond straight hair, big brown eyes, pleasant curves to the sight… She was hot, she was beautiful, she was rich, she was a cheerleader, she was the best student of her university, and she was nice. As nice as a girl with such an ego could be.

Every girl in Magnolia Uni wanted to be her, and every boy wanted to be with her or _over_ her. Jealous people tried to put the dumb bimbo label on her forehead when she first arrived, but they discovered with shock that she was also smart, and knew exactly how to get respect from all kind of people. The popular, the nerds, the in-between, the teachers…she got all them in her pocket if she wanted.

She could have been the cliché bullying cheerleader who takes pleasure into taking advantage of shy people. But it would be too…easy. Lucy always considered it was for the weak. Taking advantage of manipulative bitches was way more funny. There was no point being mean to generous or nice people.

In high school, Lucy had been appreciated because she held a firm grip on her cheerleader friends, and she protected bullied people her own way. But it didn't mean she was their friend either. She didn't pay attention to shy and nerdy people. They were in their world, she was in hers. End of story.

In college, there were no more harrassed people to protect, thankfully. Students were more mature, every one partied and studied the same way, there were less boundaries. And yet Lucy was still part of the handsome and awesome people. Even more than that. She was the queen. She studied, she partied, she hooked up, she lived like most students, with the perks of being admired and liked by everyone.

Nothing and nobody could bother her, outsmart her or annoy her. Or so she thought.

Until the new girl arrived.

This is the time in TV shows where the camera zooms on the hot new character. Long messy pink hair, black teasing eyes, a thin but strong figure… In slow motion or not, Natsu Dragneel was hot. Not as hot as Lucy, or a different kind of hot. She was nice, good pal with boys as well as girls, and a DJ amateur. She had arrived six months ago, and Lucy still couldn't stand her.

Why though? That was a good question.

"Yo Heartfilia! I heard you're tryna convince the principal to make a ball at the end of the year? Don't you think that's a bit goody two shoe for us?"

Oh, there's why. She was obnoxious.

Lucy smiled forcefully as she took another drink at the bar. Loud music was deafening her thoughts, and human heat surrounded her. She loved parties, but she wished she didn't have to meet Natsu there all the time. Unfortunately, she was their best DJ…meaning she attended most of the events.

Lucy took her sweet time to answer, averting her gaze from Natsu. If she could get on her nerves at least half as she did on hers, it would make her day. She slowly faced her opponent, a malicious glint in her eyes. Natsu narrowed her eyes suspiciously, waiting for the blonde's strike.

"If you want to be the DJ for the ball, you'd better dress up for the occasion." Lucy said as she eyed her up and down. Natsu was wearing her basic jeans and a tank top – not classy at all in Lucy's taste. But sexy, that she had to admit.

"You want me to wear an evening dress?" Natsu snorted. "I'd rather not go. You can find a new DJ to play your stuck up songs."

"Oh, that's too bad." Lucy faked a sorry face. "I was considering inviting Laxus Dreyar, you know the famous DJ? He's a friend of my cousins."

Natsu's eyes lit up, betraying her thoughts. "Oh really? Interesting. He's gonna play for free?"

"Of course not. I'm paying him."

"No kidding. Why such generosity?" Natsu asked with sarcasm, crossing her arms under her chest. She already knew Lucy's answer.

"Because I _can_ do it." Lucy barely hid her smirk. She loved to show Natsu she was more powerful than her. Mostly because Natsu never seemed impressed by Lucy. She hated that. Everyone was impressed by her, except _this girl_.

"Of course you can. Well…I might come to your fancy ball, dressed up and all."

Lucy gave her a victorious smile. "You're so predictable. Easy to control just like every one else."

"You love to control everything don't you…" Natsu smirked devilishly. Red colored Lucy's cheeks. She could feel the deeper meaning beneath the sentence. "But honestly, Dreyar is not the only reason I wanna come. I can't wait to see what you look like in a dress that hides most of your skin."

Lucy didn't have time to counter attack. Natsu was gone with her stupid guy friends, who hadn't missed a piece of the conversation.

"Asshole…" Lucy muttered as she tugged the edge of her mini-skirt, feeling self conscious. Only _this girl_ made her feel like this.

"Love you too, babe!"

Lucy jolted when she heard Natsu shout. How could she have heard her?! The grinning pinky laughed at Lucy's embarrassed face and finally walked away. Lucy pursed her lips, then glared at the curious people staring at her. They eventually stopped paying attention to her, and Lucy decided to try to find her friends in the crowd.

She felt annoyed, once again. Damn this stupid DJ. Because of her constant teasing, rumors spread in the uni that they had hooked up. Other people bet they would hook up before the end of the year. Lucy had denied these rumors several times, but Natsu's attitude towards her didn't make it easier. If she could just stop telling innuendos every time they talked…

"Hey Lucy! Where have you been?"

Lucy smiled at her friend Cana who was dancing sensually on the dance floor, horny guys drooling on her.

"I was talking to Natsu…" she pouted just saying her name. Cana snickered, then she grabbed Lucy's waist, and started to dance against her. She loved to do that. Lucy followed her movements as she laughed.

"You know I heard Natsu has a big crush on you…" Cana whispered in her ear.

"I know, you told me at least three times." Lucy rolled her eyes. "And for the last time, I'm not interested."

"That's too bad, you'd be so hot together…"

"You're a perv."

Lucy broke their dance, and started to flirt with a cute guy who had been trying to attract her attention since the beginning of the party. She thought they would dance and make out, but apparently he wanted to talk…damn, it wasn't her lucky day.

As he babbled about whatever nonsense happened during his game night with his guys, Lucy couldn't help to think of _her_ … The most annoying person she'd ever met. If Natsu was a boy, it would have looked like a cliché high school hate and love trope… Now Lucy didn't consider herself as strictly straight, but falling for _this_ girl? Never.

She appreciated the attention though. It was nice to know she was desirable for girls as well as boys. And Natsu was not any girl, she was very attractive herself. Lucy was angry at her most of the time, and would never try to be even her friend, but she couldn't deny she felt flattered.

"Lucy..." a whining high pitch voice broke her daze. Lucy stopped dancing as she recognized her friend Juvia, holding her crying face in her hands.

"Wow, Juvia, what's wrong?! Come on, let's get you a chair…"

Abandoning her grumbling dancing partner, she led Juvia through the crowd, followed close by Cana who managed to get them three glasses of cheap alcohol.

"Did you drink too much again…?" Lucy asked as she sat Juvia on a bench away from the dance floor.

"…I don't know!" she cried even more. "But I saw… I saw…"

"Here, drink that, you'll feel better."

"Cana, she's already wasted, she's going to pass out!"

"Naaah, it's whiskey, nothing better to get back on the horse!"

"Remind me to never be drunk in your presence, you are so irresponsible!"

"I saw Gray and Natsu making out!" Juvia screamed.

The girls suddenly stopped bickering. Ouch. Juvia had been in love with the guy for two years at least, and never dared to ask him out… Everybody in the university knew about her crush…except Gray, who seemed too oblivious, or ignored her on purpose.

Cana took the crying girl in her arms, telling her comforting words, while Lucy scanned the crowd with her infuriated eyes… Once again, the Dragneel catastrophe had fallen upon them. How dared she…

Lucy finally spotted a flash of pink, and walked in its direction, ready to let her rage out. She froze in the middle of the dancefloor when she saw the couple eating each other's mouth like animals… Natsu's legs were wrapped around Gray's waist, her back pined against the wall… Gray was grounding against her, his hands supporting her thighs…

Lucy felt a knot in her stomach, turning slowly into anger. She tightened her fists but couldn't avert her gaze from the sickening view. So that's how it was huh… Her flirting with Lucy was just a game? Not that it mattered. Lucy didn't care if Natsu wasn't really into her. But she couldn't stand to see her friend Juvia hurt.

Natsu peeked an eye open, meeting her gaze. Lucy jolted and walked away, disappearing in the dark room. How did she always manage to embarrass herself in front of her…?

* * *

Lucy was pissed. Really pissed. And it wasn't in her nature to be out of her mind. She always kept control. But not here. A week had passed since the party, and Natsu and Gray kept hooking up. They were _dating_.

They were supposed to just kiss at the party, maybe have a one-night-stand, and then it would be over! Like so many young people did! But no, they had to decide they would look good together.

And damn, did they look good… Gray was one of the hottest guy of the school after all, _and_ he wasn't a jackass. That was another way to say he was never single for long. And this time it was _her_ … Natsu. The sexy DJ who didn't even _try_ to look pretty.

Lucy hated her.

"Man, I'm glad your eyes aren't guns, Heartfilia, or I'd be dead by now."

Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want Dragneel?" Lucy turned around to continue to stick posters for the ball on the walls.

"To ask you what your problem is."

"I have no problem at all."

"Really? You keep glaring at me every time I see you. I mean, you glare more than usual, so I figured something is bothering you." Natsu shrugged.

"Why do you care? What's bothering me is my business."

"True, but it's starting to annoy me, so I'd like at least to have a reason."

Lucy faced her, narrowing her eyes. "You're dating Gray, whereas you know perfectly well Juvia is into him."

"…what?" Natsu blinked several times, jaw dropped. " _That's_ why you're looking at me like I killed your pet?!"

"Yes." Lucy answered as she felt her cheeks turn red. She could sense Natsu silently mocking her with her obnoxious smirk. The pinky bit her lips to avoid laughing, then she cleared her throat.

"Juvia…never confessed to Gray." she said calmly. "She never told him how she felt. She's not even good friend with him, or with me for that matter. This is not really a good reason to hate on me like that, is it?"

Lucy didn't reply, feeling redder and redder. She knew that, but she still couldn't help to feel outraged with Natsu's behavior.

"Did you lose your tongue? I'm not used to you being so quiet. It's nice for a change, but I like feisty Lucy better."

"Shut up."

"Ah, there you go!"

"I still don't like you dating Gray."

Natsu raised her brows, and Lucy gasped when she realized how she said it.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like what?" Natsu smiled as she crossed her arms under her chest, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"You know like what." Lucy frowned. Natsu walked closer to her, never breaking eye contact. Lucy stepped backwards, but found the wall blocking her. Natsu stopped when she stood a few inches away from her, their faces almost close enough to kiss…

"Enlighten me."

"If you're not smart enough to get it, then it's not my problem."

"I can see you blushing. Do I trouble you?"

"Yes, you're too close."

"That didn't seem to bother you when Dan flirted with you yesterday."

"Because he's an idiot and he doesn't affect m-" Lucy bit her tongue before she said something she'd regret. Unfortunately, Natsu had heard enough.

"So stubborn and proud… I love that." Natsu smiled as she left Lucy's personal space. "Sorry hun, I'm taken, but don't worry, there's still Dan to mend your broken heart!"

She left, cackling at the fuming blonde who couldn't find the best insult to throw her. She hated her. She was the worst.

* * *

"Come on Juvia, why do you care so much! You're gorgeous, intelligent, you're the captain of the swimming team… And you've got so many guys at your feet!"

"I don't want these guys Cana…I want Gray…" Juvia said as she sadly played with her potatoes. She hadn't eaten properly for two weeks now. Lucy looked at her with concern.

"Why don't you go tell him how you feel then?" she suggested.

"Because he's with Natsu now, and it's been three weeks. It means they're probably getting serious… It would be useless…" Juvia sighed.

Lucy's face darkened at the mention of her enemy. She couldn't contradict Juvia with assurance, because it had been a while since the last time Natsu flirted with her…meaning they were probably getting very serious. Lucy knew she should feel relieved, but she hated it. She felt rejected, and her pride couldn't take it.

Now whenever she met Natsu and Gray together in the hallways of the university, or at a party, she felt angry but also…a little bit…disappointed. She thought she would feel more at peace, but she actually missed the attention.

"Oh man, Juvia don't look." Cana slammed her hand on her friend's eyes. Lucy snapped her head at the entrance of the cafeteria and saw what caught Cana's attention. Gray and Natsu had just came in with their lunch, and joined their friends on the other side of the room.

Pfff…dating Gray when she had been hitting on Lucy for several months…

"It's okay Cana, I will survive this." Juvia removed her friend's hand and stared sadly at the inaccessible object of her desire. "I'm not hungry anymore."

She stood up and left, despite Cana's complaints. This was too much. Lucy had to do something. For Juvia.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath before pushing the door of the common room open. Natsu was sitting alone on a couch, her headphones covering her ears, playing on her computer. She was probably mixing, or doing one of her DJ things Lucy didn't know about.

"You're trying to become my second shadow or what ?" Natsu asked without looking at her.

"Huh?"

"I feel like everywhere I go, you follow me." she finally met her gaze. She released one of her ear from the headphone so that she could hear Lucy.

"Don't flatter yourself." Lucy shrugged, then sat next to her. On the screen, she could only recognize a music device open, with a lot of tracks.

"So what do you want today?" Natsu resumed her mysterious work.

"Can you please stop seeing Gray?" Lucy blurted out without thinking, like it was a secret weighing on her chest for years.

"No." Natsu didn't give her the time to reply. "Here, tell me what you think of this."

She put her headphones on Lucy's ears. The music was very different from what Natsu usually played during parties. The rhythm was catchy, but there was actually a melody beneath.

"It's nice!" Lucy nodded, not hiding her surprise. "Very nice."

"You'd like that for your ball? I know you don't really like electro, so I modified my sound a bit."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat…she did that for her?!

"I love it, it's perfect." she genuinely grinned. Natsu looked confused, after all Lucy never really gave her such a nice face, but she quickly smiled back.

They spent almost an hour together, choosing different style of music Natsu could adapt for her mix, teaching Lucy a bit of her passion, talking about school... It seemed surreal…Natsu and Lucy getting along? In what universe?

Just as Lucy thought it could be eventually possible for them to become friends, the unpleasant topic came back between them.

"Gray wants to have a shift for the ball. He joined the DJ team two weeks ago, and I think he's doing fine for a beginner."

"…sure he can have a shift." Lucy grumbled.

"You sure? You don't sound very enthusiast."

"It's not like I have the power to decide anyway."

"You're right, _I'm_ the leader of the team." Natsu laughed. She observed the beautiful blonde pouting next to her, then rolled her eyes. "What is it Heartfilia?"

"You know Juvia is having a depression?"

"Not that again…" she sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm not breaking up with Gray for Juvia okay?"

"Do you love him?" Lucy asked, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest. She didn't know why this subject affected her so much, or…maybe didn't want to know.

"No I don't _love_ him. It's been only three weeks. I like him, he likes me, we're having a good time."

"That's what I thought, you're so selfish."

"Excuse me?"

"Juvia loves him, unlike you."

"Fuck, for the last time, she can go confess anytime she wants!"

"She can't because she thinks you're going serious!"

"Why do you care so much huh?! You're supposed to be smart, aren't you? That's what you keep telling me since we met! Use your brain then, I've done nothing wrong, you're just overreacting because you're jealous!"

"What?!" Lucy said in a very high pitched tone, her cheeks becoming red in an instant. "I'm not jealous, that's insane! I'm just concerned for my friend!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go comfort her, instead of harassing me?!"

Lucy opened her mouth, but found nothing to answer. She was right. She went overboard. She realized all of a sudden how stupid and embarrassing she acted…

"…I'm sorry." she stood up, averting her eyes from Natsu. "I won't annoy you with that anymore."

She started to walk away, but stopped when she felt Natsu grab her wrist.

"Wait…" she stood straight in front of Lucy, looking her in the eye. "I won't break up with Gray for Juvia. But I'll break up with him for you."

Lucy stopped breathing for a second. Her heart tumbled against her ribcage, and her cheeks were on fire. She became like a statue when Natsu raised a bit on her toes, closed her eyes, and put a kiss on her lips. It lasted only two seconds, yet it was enough to turn Lucy upside down.

Very quickly, Natsu picked up her belongings, and headed towards the back door. She stopped before opening it.

"You don't have to return the kiss…or anything. But if you want to, you know where to find me."

Lucy collapsed on the couch after she left, breathless and trembling. This girl would be the end of her.

* * *

"Oh my god, and you kissed her?!"

"Yup, just as I told you…" Natsu laughed at the dumbfounded girl.

"What did she say?!"

"Nothing. She was too shocked…so I left."

"Oh my, it must have been so embarrassing…"

"You're not helping Levy."

"Sorry…"

The two girls laughed, then stopped as they saw Gray and his friends walk passed them without even looking. He put his lunch on a table far away from them, and shot a quick glance at Natsu before turning his back.

"He didn't take it well…"

"No kidding." Natsu huffed. She hadn't realized Gray had grown so fond of her. She was even more satisfied with her decision to split up now. If they had kept going out, he could have fallen in love…bad idea.

"So what now? …with Lucy I mean?"

"I don't know. It's up to her now. If she wants something with me, she'll make a move."

"Hi, can we sit here?"

Natsu snapped her head in surprise, and felt her heart race when she saw the owner of the voice. A splendid Lucy, with a little smile on her face, surrounded by her two pretty friends Cana and Juvia. Natsu smiled back as she tugged the chair next to her.

"Sure, take a seat."

Levy tried to hold back a teasing smirk. It was going to be an interesting lunch.

* * *

It had been a while since Lucy had felt this…serene. And in the same time, she was disturbed. Two contradictory feelings that annoyed her.

Two weeks had passed since Natsu kissed her. Lucy thought she'd hate her even more than before…but actually it was quite the opposite. She had liked the kiss…a lot. Yet it wasn't even a big kiss, it had lasted barely longer than a heartbeat.

In any case, now Lucy was sure she wanted to kiss Natsu again. Kissing a girl wasn't something bothering for Lucy, she had already kissed several girls before. However…this was Natsu. The girl she was supposed to hate, and she had promised herself she'd never fall for her. She obviously failed…

Dating her was another problem. She knew that's what Natsu wanted, but Lucy didn't know if it was her will as well.

Thus Lucy's mind had been busy overthinking all this for two weeks.

Soon another thing came to disturb her. Natsu broke up with Gray. The day after the kiss. Just like she told Lucy… The blonde had been startled at the news, because she thought Natsu would wait until Lucy was ready. That's what Lucy would have done anyway… Why losing a boyfriend for nothing?! Natsu wasn't sure Lucy would come to her!

Damn this girl… Lucy couldn't think of anything else but her. But instead of feeling hatred and anger whenever she saw her, now she felt a warm feeling in her heart, and the urge to smile when they talked.

They had indeed started to spend more time together during those two weeks. Both groups hung out at lunch, during parties, and even sometimes Lucy sat next to Natsu in class. The DJ never tried to push things though. She let Lucy settle the pace, and the girl in question appreciated it.

What she disliked and tried to ignore…was the gossip. Of course, nobody had missed the change of attitude of the proud fancy cheerleader. And now that their beloved DJ was single…the bets were on again. Cana took a real pleasure to tease the gossips, without really revealing what exactly was happening between the two of them.

"Lucy, what are you doing? We dance in five, hurry up!"

Lucy blinked, coming back to reality. Drunk cheerful people were dancing, chatting and jumping around her. She waltzed through the crowd, until she reached the elevated platform where the DJ mixed and the cheerleaders would dance soon.

Her eyes immediately spotted pink hair on top of the platform. Natsu was discussing with…Gray. A pinch of jealousy made Lucy purse her lips. Her ex-boyfriend had finally stopped holding a grudge against her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Juvia finally found the courage to befriend him and show him her interest…

Lucy climbed on the platform. When Natsu saw her, she smiled and wished her good luck, before jumping in the crowd. Her shift was over. Gray would be the DJ who'd play the cheerleaders' mix. Lucy was a bit sad, but she pulled herself together. Their party routine was coming.

All cheerleaders put on a bright smile and raised their pompom, making the students yell and whistle for them. It was their time, their moment of glory. Lucy loved that. She was born to be a queen.

As she executed difficult movements with her comrades, enjoying herself on the platform, she couldn't help to search for pink through the crowd sometimes. But she didn't have time to check if the girl in question was looking at her.

In the end of the routine, Lucy made a backbend kickover on the sticky floor. She knew the platform wasn't really safe, but she nailed it and got the students cheering even more.

She and her co-cheerleaders bowed and sent kisses to the guys in the front. Lucy waved to Cana. She always felt so incredibly happy when she danced. But a second later, her bright smile fell. She froze on the spot when she saw Natsu, not far from Cana, grinding sensually against a guy who had his hands on her ass.

"Come on Lucy, let's go get a drink!"

She barely nodded to her co-captain, her eyes still fixed on Natsu's smiling face. She jumped off the platform and followed her friends to cross the room until the bar. They walked next to Natsu on their way. The DJ saw them and smiled to Lucy, breaking her embrace with the horny guy. She intended to join Lucy, but frowned at the glaring face of the blonde.

"…you okay?" she asked, trying to reach out a hand to her.

"Perfect." Lucy avoided her hand and walked away, not even giving Natsu the chance to talk.

"My, my…" Natsu sighed. "I can't believe this girl."

"And I can't believe you're still into her." Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'd give up long time ago if it was me. Even if she's probably the hottest chick I could get."

"Come on, you're not actually thinking that." Natsu laughed.

"I guess you're right…" Cana pretended to think through, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I'll give it a shot when she's over you." she winked to Natsu.

"Back off, she's mine." Natsu poked her ribs. She liked Cana and her _particular_ sense of humor. Befriending Lucy had also had the perks of making them closer.

"Okay now go get her please, because I'm losing my bets!"

Natsu huffed as she left her new friend. She had to catch up with the impossible cheerleader who couldn't give her a rest. She should have known Lucy would get jealous with such a little thing…

After searching for fifteen minutes, Natsu started to doubt Lucy was still here… As a matter of fact, her co-captain told Natsu she saw her leave the party. She must have gone back to her dorm. What a brat…

* * *

Sulking with a pot of ice-cream in one's lap was the best way to express one's dissatisfaction, like after a break-up, or bad news, or…after one's non-girlfriend was caught up flirting with a guy…

"Stupid Natsu…" Lucy licked her spoon, fixing the wall with a blank eye as she was lost in her thoughts. She was really upset. With Natsu, but also herself, for reacting like a teenager. And yet she couldn't help it.

A knock on the door awoke her. She hid the ice-cream in the fridge…just in case it was Cana, who would certainly tease her about her jealousy.

When she opened the door, her heart leapt in her chest. Natsu was there, hands in her cheap pants pockets, raising a curious brow at her. Lucy hadn't even considered she would come.

"Hi?" Natsu tried after a few seconds of silence. "Can I come in?"

Lucy breathed in, "…what for? We can talk here."

"And I thought high class bitches like you had manners."

"If it's to insult me, you can send me an e-mail, I'll make sure to transfer it to my lawyers."

"Okay stop, I didn't come to fight…" Natsu pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you mad at me this time?"

"…you mean before you called me a bitch?" Lucy grimaced, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was pissed to see you angry like…not so long ago."

Lucy hesitated a bit, then opened the door. Natsu came in and sat on Juvia's empty bed –she was her roommate - while Lucy sat on her own.

"So…will you tell me what's bothering you?" Natsu asked, even if she knew perfectly well the reason.

"It's just…seeing you flirting with the guy like that…" Lucy started, averting her gaze awkwardly. "It's like I'm a game to you."

"What?! You're no game to me…"

"You kissed me, you broke up with Gray for me, but now you're almost taking the pants off another one?! Doesn't look very serious to me."

"It's just flirting! We didn't even make out! This is ridiculous!"

"Oh now I'm ridiculous?!" Lucy stood up, sending daggers to Natsu.

"Your attitude is!" Natsu stood up as well. "Of course I'm still waiting for you, but since you don't come, I'm just having a little fun! We're not together for god's sake…" she sounded a little sad at the last part. "So I don't owe you anything. You should be happy I still want you."

Ouch. Cold shower. Lucy felt humiliated. But she knew Natsu was right…Lucy was the obnoxious person in this story. She sat back on her bed, playing with her nails.

"I still don't get why you're so into me. I caused you nothing but trouble."

"I kinda like trouble." Natsu's face softened. "And for the last two weeks, you showed me how you really are I think…and I like it even more."

"…you're stupid…" Lucy said as she laughed nervously. She felt her cheeks redden, and her belly turning like jelly. She stared at her nails even harder, as if it would make her embarrassment vanish.

"Maybe. But if you like me like that, I don't mind."

Lucy just realized Natsu was standing right in front of her. She kneeled to her level, a comforting smile on her face. How could she still stand Lucy, after all she's done? Her despicable behavior for six months, her tantrums, her stupid jealousy…

"So what do you say? Do you want to try something?" Natsu asked, a hesitation in her voice. She was scared of her answer, Lucy knew it.

"…okay." Lucy blurted out. She saw Natsu's eyes widen. "But you let me try at my pace, and you don't flirt with guys or girls anymore."

"Same for you then." Natsu grinned. She was about to stand up, but Lucy grabbed her face, and planted her lips against hers. Natsu felt her heart go wild at that contact. She had waited for this for ever.

She moved her lips, kissing Lucy back. Her hand found her way in the blonde hair, stroking it gently. Lucy hummed before pulling away. Her eyes were shining, she never felt so happy in several months.

Natsu moved to sit next to her on the bed. Lucy wrapped an arm around her waist, and yanked Natsu's face with her other hand to kiss her. Natsu laughed on her mouth.

"Such a brutal kisser…"

"I can stop if you don't like it." Lucy pulled away, showing her princessy annoyed face. Natsu's lips quickly brushed her cheek and lingered there a bit until Lucy stopped pouting.

"I'm lucky you still like me despite all the times I was…"

"Unbearable?"

"…I wouldn't go that far…" Lucy tried to hide her smile.

"What?! Come on, you were despicable!"

"Say that again?" Lucy jumped on Natsu's lap and made her collapse on the bed. She grinned as she saw her laugh and wiggle under her, trying to escape from the blonde's tickling fingers.

Lucy bent on her and captured her lips. Natsu wrapped her arms around Lucy's back, then make them roll until she was on top of Lucy. She looked at her new girlfriend's face, feeling so happy she couldn't believe it was real.

"Let's keep this…what we're trying, to ourselves for now okay?" Lucy said as she put her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Damn, Cana won't be happy to lose her bet."


	5. Camp Rules

"Come on, it's gonna be fun!"

"Natsu, we're camp animators, if we don't follow the rules, how can we expect the kids to do so?"

The pink haired woman made a dramatic pause, a hand on her hip, eyebrows raised, her mouth twitching like she was ready to laugh.

"Seriously Lucy, you're the only one still believing they follow the rules… You were fifteen once too, you know how it is to be young!"

"When I was fifteen, I was the one watching the hallways at night to be sure nobody sneaked out of their room."

"Wow, you were _meant_ to be a killjoy animator."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't a killjoy! She just loved rules, and preferred to have fun _legally_ … Of course none of the kids understood how great it was. Lucy couldn't get along with them, and she was particularly annoyed to see they all loved Natsu, the cool animator who closed her eyes when she caught them awake after bedtime…

Okay, so the kids didn't like her very much, but it didn't mean Lucy did her job wrong! On the contrary, she did everything perfectly, unlike Natsu who was still the favorite… Lucy was so jealous of her at their first camp together, but they eventually became friends, despite their personality differences.

"Come on, Miss Perfect…" Natsu wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Admit it, you _crave_ to break the rules…"

Lucy's cheeks turned red instantly as her heart skipped a beat. Her voice, her closeness, her cool bad girl side… Damn, this girl was too hot for her own good.

"No, I don't, I love rules. I love them so much I'm even studying law to make sure I know them all." she stuck her tongue out at Natsu, trying to forget the knot in her belly.

"Yeah, well you need to relax a little." Natsu parted from her, tugged her wrist and led her to the door. "Something tells me you're going to enjoy this a lot."

She grinned devilishly, and didn't give Lucy the time to protest. There they were, in the dark hallways of the little building lost in the countryside where they had settled their summer camp this year.

Lucy internally grumbled, but couldn't help feeling excited by this experience. Alone in the dark, doing something forbidden… Alone with Natsu… If her heart beated fast right now, it wasn't only because of the idea of getting caught by their boss…

"Why do you always call me Miss Perfect?" she whispered as they tiptoed through the common room.

"Shhhh, Makarov is on duty tonight, and he's so small he could be hiding anywhere, waiting to bust us!"

"Why are you still talking then?!"

Natsu didn't answer, once again. She smashed her hand against Lucy's, pricking up her ears in the darkness. After a few seconds, she breathed out, released Lucy, but yanked her forward as they reached the front door.

"Slow down! I'm going to fall!"

Not to mention her heart that needed a rest. Why did she follow her?! They would obviously get caught, and probably get fired! Lucy would never forgive herself to lose a job, even a poorly paid summer job.

"Natsu, I can't do that…"

"Of course you can, you're already doing it, come on, run!"

The two women embraced the cool night, running on the humid grass towards the only other building of the area. The pool. Natsu unlocked the door, threw Lucy inside, then locked the door again behind them.

Lucy stared at the water shining under the feeble moon light and the automatic night lights hanging on the ceiling. The place looked so peaceful and mysterious at night… Maybe sneaking out wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Natsu started to take her clothes off as she walked towards the pool. Lucy realized now how tensed this whole situation would be for her… Natsu half naked bathing in the water at midnight…

"Aaah, this feels so good…" Natsu said after jumping in. Lucy laughed, then sat on the ledge, dipping her leg in the water.

"I can't believe you made me do this…"

"Do what? You're not in the water yet."

"I can't, I don't have my bathing suit."

"Seriously? I told you to put it on!"

"And I told you I wouldn't come, so there was no need to put it on."

"And now you look stupid whereas I'm enjoying my bath."

"I don't mind watching." Lucy laughed awkwardly at her own words, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Natsu didn't answer right away. Lucy feared for a second her friend had taken it wrong…even if it couldn't really be taken as flirting… Right?

However Natsu was actually squirming in the water… What on earth was she doing?

"Here!" she handed over a dripping piece of clothes. Lucy frowned before she understood it was…

"Are you serious?! I can't wear your panties, it's gross!"

"Why gross? It just got washed in the pool!" Natsu grinned. "And I don't have STDs you could catch on my panties, Miss Perfect."

"It's not about STDs, it's about…hygiene! And principle! I can't wear other people's underwear!"

"That's not underwear, that's a bathing suit."

"Don't play with words, it's the same here!"

"Okay, okay, stay up here then, Miss Killjoy!"

"Stop giving me stupid nicknames…"

"Actually the kids started this one." Natsu snickered while Lucy grumbled. She swam to her angry co-worker, and caught her leg. "Don't be so mad they still like you!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. Let go of my leg…"

"Why? You don't trust me?" Natsu grinned, as she tugged Lucy's leg a bit.

"I trust you to do something stupid like pulling me in the water."

"…then put the panties on. You can take my bra too, I don't mind swimming naked."

"I mind." Lucy protested.

"Why?"

"I-it's just-I mean… We don't do that where I come from."

"You mean in your stuck up state?"

"Exactly. You'd already be in jail for that."

"...so walking around in a bikini is perfectly fine, but swimming naked is not?"

"I don't do the rules, I just follow them." Lucy shrugged.

"…oh no you don't…"

Lucy frowned. What did she mean? But before she could ask, Natsu handed her the last piece of clothes she had.

"Come on Miss Perfect, I swear I don't pee in my bathing suit, and I promise I'll stay far away from your sensitive self."

"Pfff, no need to go that far." Lucy snatched the bra from her hand, took the remaining part of the suit, and went to change in one of the little cabins lined along the wall.

Man that suit was tight for her… Lucy always felt too chubby compared to most of the hot girls she saw in the street… But it was nothing compared to the current situation. She clearly didn't have Natsu's figure. That was another reason why she was reluctant to swim. She didn't want Natsu to realize how overweight she was.

"Um… I changed my mind, I'm not doing this."

"What? What's wrong?"

Lucy heard the sound of water splashing, then Natsu's feet appeared beneath the door. She knocked.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't feel comfortable in your bathing suit, that's all… It's too tight."

"Really? I'm sorry, I thought it'd fit."

"How could you think that?" Lucy said, irritated. "It's obvious I can't fit in any of your clothes."

"Um… Why are you mad? _You_ decided to try it on."

"Yes, to make you stop harassing me."

"Come on, show me, it can't be that bad. And you know… It's just the two of us, it's not like we're at the beach or something."

Lucy sighed. Natsu didn't understand it was even worse… She opened the door, but closed it back immediately. She had forgotten Natsu was naked.

"Put something on you please!"

"Man, you really can't handle nudity!"

"No I can't, and it's perfectly normal!"

"Shh…"

"What?"

Natsu had gone silent all of a sudden. Lucy pricked up her ears, but didn't hear anything suspicious. She could only feel her heart beating faster in the sudden anxious atmosphere.

"Take your clothes and come out, QUICK!"

"What?"

"Do what I say!"

Lucy picked up her clothes and opened the door. She didn't have the time to be truly alarmed, Natsu had already tugged her wrist and pulled her to a narrow closet hidden in a corner. She opened the door and pushed Lucy between the brooms and cleaning utensils.

"What are you-"

"Shush!" Natsu closed the door of the tight place. Now they were pressed against each other, with only one tiny bathing suit separating them. Lucy felt her blood pressure rise drastically. Too close!

Natsu didn't seem to realize the blonde's embarrassment, she was busy listening to what probably should be _ultrasounds_ … Such a bat girl seriously…

"Natsu-"

"Don't!" Natsu smashed her hand against Lucy's mouth. She was about to push her away, when she finally heard an alarming sound. Someone was unlocking the front door of the pool…

'Oh no…we're going to get caught!' was all Lucy could think. She started to hyperventilate, her bowels knotting on themselves…

"Hey relax…" Natsu whispered in her ear, so that they wouldn't be heard.

"I can't! Need to come out!" Lucy whispered back through Natsu's hand, hyperventilating even more. She tried to push Natsu, but her friend stood up to her.

"Lucy! You don't want Makarov to find us half naked in a closet, so hold still please?"

Natsu pecked her cheek. Lucy's breathing lowered, but she was still shaking. She wrapped her arms around Natsu, burying her head in her neck. She wasn't made to break the rules, she hated that, she hated the stress…

"It's okay…" Natsu rubbed her back.

Outside the closet, a small man scrutizined the darkness, swaying his flashlight from left to right. Nothing looked abnormal… Yet he was sure he had heard a noise from the pool…

_"Bloody kids… Driving me insane… I'm getting too old for this…"_

He left the building, locking it behind him.

"Is he gone?" Lucy whispered, still shaking in Natsu's arms.

"I think so. But let's wait a bit, just in case he's coming back."

Lucy nodded. Her nerves calmed down progressively, until she didn't feel the need to clutch Natsu's neck.

"Can we go out now?" she asked. She started to feel too embarrassed by their closeness… Natsu was literally pressed against her… She could feel her breast on hers, despite the bra she was wearing… Oops, bad idea to think about her breast!

"…yeah, let's try… That's weird, he didn't even search in the cabins…" Natsu said as they left their little closet.

"What?! You mean it's a trap?!"

"Whoa, calm down! You're really freaking out for nothing!"

"Nothing?! We almost got caught! We could be fired for that!" Lucy yelled as quietly as she could.

"So what, it's just a summer job! It's not your dream career!"

"I don't care, my whole life I never got into any trouble, and it's _not_ starting now! I'm going back to bed!"

"Great! Good riddance! Stay in your boring stuck up life Miss Perfect!" Natsu exclaimed before jumping in the pool.

Lucy huffed. She breathed in and out, then sat down on the ledge.

"You're still here?" Natsu said angrily when her head popped out of the water.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted… It's just… I was raised in a very strict world, and I was taught to be strict with myself, to follow the rules, to want the best for myself, to never let anyone reproach anything to me…"

"Sometime bending the rules is for the best though," Natsu said as she swam towards her. "you don't evolve if you never put rules into question. I'm sure even lawyers do that."

"You're probably right." Lucy smiled. She breathed in, then dived in the water.

"Finally!" Natsu smiled. "Maybe there's still hope for you."

"Pfff you meanie." Lucy punched her arm. She was about to swim when her eyes fell on Natsu's body… Still naked of course… She was so shameless…

"Hey, my eyes are up here Lucy…" her friend grinned.

"What, I have more boobs than you."

"I know…"

Her tone and her teasing eyes made Lucy blush. Could she be flirting…? No Lucy couldn't let herself hope.

"So… Ever had a girlfriend Miss Perfect?"

"What?!" Lucy's eyes widened. "Why are you asking me that?!"

"I was just curious… You have such a strict background… I doubt your family would want you to have a girlfriend."

"I… I think my mother would be fine with it, after she gets used to it. Not my dad though."

"So you want a girlfriend, but can't tell him."

"What?! I didn't say I want a girlfriend!"

"Really?" Natsu put her arms on Lucy's sides, encaging her. "You're practically begging me to kiss you…"

"Lucy? Hey Lucy, snap out of it!"

Lucy blinked. Natsu was facing her in the pool, looking worried. "I asked you what size are your boobs and you didn't answer. I thought I made you mad or something."

"Sorry, I was zoning out…"

If only it wasn't a daydream… If only Natsu could ask her if she wanted a girlfriend…

"If you're tired we can go back to bed…"

"No I'm fine, don't worry," she smiled. "Just a bit sad that summer is ending soon, and I'll have to wait another year before seeing you."

"Yeah…about that…" Natsu looked suddenly awkward. "I didn't tell you but…this is my last camp."

Lucy's smile fell.

"…you're not signing again next year?" she asked, incredulity in her voice.

"No, I'm not… I'm starting my last year before graduation, then I have to find a job so that I don't end up with my broke ass on the streets," Natsu laughed. "so well… I'm going to be busy next summer."

Lucy didn't answer. She turned around to lean her arms on the ledge. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lucy squirmed out of Natsu's grasp, then swam to the pool stairs.

"You sure? You don't look really fine right now… You look more like an aristocrat annoyed by a dirty spot on her dress and trying to save faces."

"Shut up…" Lucy sighed as she set foot on the tiles. "You could have told me earlier."

"We were busy… And I didn't want to ruin the mood."

Natsu followed Lucy out of the water. The blonde turned around to avoid the sight of her glorious nakedness.

"It means we won't see each other again…" she whispered.

"Pfff, bullshit, we've spent five summers together, I can't imagine another one without you!"

Lucy tilted her head to look at Natsu from the corner of her eye. Hope made her heart pace accelerate.

"What do you mean?"

She gulped as she saw Natsu walk closer to her. Her skin all wet and glistening… Water rolling along her perfect body Lucy wished to kiss and wish to have… That was not a good idea!

"I mean that we can still go in vacations…together."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She spun herself around, forgetting about her nudity problem. "Just the two of us?"

"Yes!" Natsu grinned. "Unless you want to invite other people."

"No…" Lucy grinned back, happiness swelling her heart. "Just us is enough."

She knew Natsu didn't mean it as a lovers vacation, but she didn't care. She wanted to spend time with her outside of work!

Lucy threw her arms around surprised Natsu's neck. "Wow you like that idea!"

"Yes," Lucy smiled. "No kids to take care of, it'll be just you and me."

Natsu wrapped her arms around her back, rubbing it up and down slowly. A shiver of pleasure ran down Lucy's spine. She loved so much to be in her arms.

"We should have done that sooner."

Lucy hummed. She knew she would have to let go of Natsu someday… They didn't live in the same place, it was too far to meet regularly… Someday they would completely drift apart, and Lucy realized at the beginning of the summer that she didn't want that. She would miss her so much.

"Without the kids, I'll be able to walk around naked all the time."

Lucy laughed. She finally unwrapped herself from Natsu, red coloring her cheeks. "You nudist."

"Don't act like you don't like it…" Natsu smirked, closing the little space between them. Lucy froze on the spot. What was that?! She was flirting right?!

Suddenly Natsu's expression changed. She snapped her head towards the front door, worry frowning her eyebrows. "Oh fuck, can't he just go to bed for good?!" she hissed.

"Wha-" Lucy didn't have time to finish. Natsu grabbed their clothes, then pushed Lucy towards the narrow hidden corner where the broom closet awaited them. "He's coming again?!" Lucy whispered.

"Yes." Natsu opened the closet, and in one second they were stuck in the dark place for the second time of the night. This time though, Lucy didn't panick. She didn't even think of the scandal to be fired because she broke a stupid rule… Natsu wanted to spend time with her, alone… Natsu had flirted with her too, she was sure of it…

Lucy tried to decipher her figure, but it was impossible in the closet. However she could still feel her. Her body pressed against hers, encaging her against the wall, her wet hair tickling her skin, her breath on her shoulder sending shivers through her veins… Lucy wanted to grin like an idiot, whereas she could already hear Makarov unlocking the pool door.

 _"This time I'm sure I heard someone laugh…"_ the old man grumbled in his beard.

"Damn, you laugh too loud…" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. "You're okay this time?" she asked with concern.

"Yes," Lucy whispered back. "I'm great." Her nose bumped Natsu's ear. She wanted to nibble it so much…and kiss her neck, and rub her back, and grind on her… But maybe Natsu would reject her… Yet she flirted earlier, there was no mistaking, right?

Lucy's heart pounded faster and faster as she considered jumping head first in the risk of losing Natsu. Blood rushed in her brains and lower abdomen… A pulse beat harder between her legs.

Lucy suddenly placed her thigh between Natsu's legs. She pressed it against Natsu's core, in a way that could absolutely _not_ be mistaken for an accident.

Natsu jolted, snapping her head at what she thought was Lucy's head. "What are you-"

Lucy's instinct told her to act before cowardice took over her. She found Natsu's chin and pecked her cheek. Lightly, quickly, gently. There was a tensed moment during which Lucy regretted her action. But soon enough, Natsu's hand found its way in Lucy's still wet hair. She cupped her nape, and planted her mouth on hers. Lucy's heart exploded in her chest. Natsu was kissing her!

The girls moved their lips, deepening their kiss while their hands got busy running along the other's body. Natsu quietly hummed when Lucy squirmed her thigh still stuck between her friend's legs.

She finally released Lucy's mouth, her own lips pecking down Lucy's jaw, then neck, where she lingered a bit, and finally reached her ear.

"I was starting to believe it would never happen…" she whispered.

Lucy panted when Natsu nibbled her earlobe. The pinky smashed her hand on Lucy's mouth, muffling the compromising sound.

"Shhh, Makarov could hear us…"

Lucy knew she was grinning. She loved this kind of thrill. As for her…she was too lost with her now to care. She just wanted to kiss the woman she loved again and again.

Natsu pushed Lucy's thigh away from her intimate parts, using the new space to cup Lucy's crotch. The blonde whimpered in pleasure.

_"Somebody's here?"_

"Tss, tss, look what you've done…" Natsu whispered so low Lucy wasn't sure she had understood well. "Now Makarov will find us, you bad girl…"

She removed her hand from Lucy's mouth, kissed her passionately, then went back to her ear.

"Let's play a game…"

Uh-oh. That sounded like trouble.

"The only rule for you is to keep quiet… If you break the rule, Makarov finds us…and you lose. Would you like that game?"

That last question surprised Lucy, but she understood Natsu didn't want to push her limits against her will.

"Well…seems like we're stuck in here anyway…" Lucy muttered in her ear, half amused, half concerned about the outcome of the night.

"Good…"

Natsu didn't waste her time. She aggressively attacked Lucy's neck, kissing and sucking the skin – yet without making any noisy sound. Was she a witch or something?! As her right hand rubbed and squeezed the flesh of Lucy's ass, her left one slowly massaged the part covered by the panties.

Lucy shuddered, already lost in a pleasurable world, although they had just started. Natsu kissed her neck down while her hand moved up, until it reached the little triangle of the bathing suit bra.

Natsu released Lucy's boob from the tissue, and grasped a handful of flesh. Lucy panted as she already regretted to accept the game. Natsu brushed her lips against hers, hands still working on Lucy's body.

"Nuh-uh… You're breaking the rule, Lucy…"

She nibbled Lucy's lower lip before pulling away and attacking Lucy's breast with her mouth. The blonde bit her lips to avoid moaning as she felt Natsu sucking on her nipple and licking the soft skin around. The hand massaging her core above the panties was driving her crazy…slowly exciting the heat in her body…but not giving enough…

Lucy bucked her hips, tacitly expressing her frustration. Natsu rubbed harder, as her mouth slowly travelled down along Lucy's plump belly. Just when her nose reached the panties, Natsu stopped her hand motion, to Lucy's great annoyance. In complete silence, Natsu stroked Lucy's waist, avoiding the laces of the bathing suit… If Makarov wasn't around, she would probably tease her verbally as well. She finally looped her fingers around the laces, and pulled the panties down Lucy's legs.

Lucy was trembling in anticipation, trying to focus on her breathing so that she wouldn't make noises. Since she didn't know what to do with her hands, she leaned on the wall behind her, pushing aside the brooms. This way she wouldn't fall. Soon she congratulated herself for this decision, because when Natsu touched her sensitive skin, she definitely lost her balance.

A moan escaped her lips as Natsu licked around her clit, whilst firmly maintaining Lucy's thighs open. Lucy sealed her mouth with her hand again, but it was too late.

_"I know someone's here… You damn brats…"_

Lucy's heart went uncontrollably fast. She tried to control her breathing and her trembling, but Natsu was still playing down there, teasing her clit without ever touching it…

She could hear footsteps now… Makarov was in the area close to their hideout…

Natsu's tongue flicked over Lucy's clit. A feeble high pitch whimper formed in her throat. She unfortunately couldn't block that with her hand. Her whole back was leaning on the wall now.

She put her other hand on her mouth, desperately focusing on her self control when she felt Natsu's finger penetrating her. She could barely breathe now. How could one feel so incredibly good and anxious at the same time? It was like her blood was only made of adrenaline.

Natsu started some in-and-out motions with her finger, adding some noises in the already not very silent closet. Her tongue rolled around Lucy's clit, while she added a second finger and accelerated the pace. Lucy was going higher too quickly… If it kept going like this, she would get an orgasm… With Makarov outside…getting closer to the broom closet…

_"No one in the cabins… Where could they be?"_

Natsu sucked on Lucy's clit. Oh no…she was so close… Natsu had to stop… But she didn't want her to stop… And yet, suddenly she did. Lucy blinked several times, trying to chase away the stars confusing her mind.

The footsteps were very loud now. Makarov should be able to spot the hidden closet nobody ever saw. Natsu, as agile and silent as a cat, stood up from her crouching position, and buried her face in Lucy's neck as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Lucy's heart melted at this action. She didn't want Makarov to see them in a too…embarrassing position. Even if it was already very embarrassing.

'Oh god, this is the end…' Lucy thought as she heard Makarov huff. He was standing just in front of the door. He would open it and bust them. With a bit of luck, he would think the door was locked, since the key was still in the keyhole…

 _"Well that'd be a good hideout, wouldn't it kids?!"_ he snickered. The old man grabbed the handle and the key, as a reflex to unlock the door. Natsu and Lucy held their breaths. Makarov opened two inches of the door… In a second he would see them… Suddenly a loud bump resonated in the building, as if someone had thrown a rock against the large windows of the building.

_"What the?!"_

Cristalline laughters came from outside.

_"You bloody kids! Wait until I catch you!"_

Makarov slammed the door shut and locked it, then he stormed out of the swimming pool building. Inside the closet, the girls breathed out shakily. Well, at least one of the girls.

"Oh no…" Lucy started to hyperventilate again. "He locked us in… Natsu he locked us in!"

"I know, I heard…"

She tried to push the door open, but it was useless.

"He knew we were there… He did that on purpose!"

"I don't think so. It was just a reflex… and don't forget he's obsessed with order and details… That's why you get along so well with him."

"Natsu we need to get out right now!"

"Don't panic, man, you have zero self-control!"

"Shut up! Oh my god, why did I follow you…"

Lucy took her face in her hands. She had mixed feelings, she was tired, aroused, and just wanted to be back in her bed. Not stuck in a closet with her crush in the middle of the night until her boss found her and fired her…

"Sorry if you regret this." Natsu sighed. She couldn't see Lucy in the dark, but she could feel her tremble. "I don't."

"I'm sorry, I don't either…" Lucy sniffed. "I'm just not good at handling this kind of situations…"

Natsu cupped Lucy's face. She kissed her tenderly. "I'll take all the blame. I'll say I pushed you into doing this…which is true actually."

"Come on, I didn't really resist… I could have said no, I'm not so weak."

"I never implied that!" Natsu backed away.

"I know, I'm kidding," Lucy laughed. "Now… Do you think you can break the door open?"

"Just because I opened the pickle jar for you the other time doesn't mean I can turn into your personal Superman…"

"Okay! Sorry to believe in you!"

"I like when you believe in me."

"I know, that's why I asked you to open the pickle jar."

Natsu laughed before pecking Lucy's lips. "Okay, I have nothing to lose trying anyway, except for my shoulder."

Natsu breathed out, then smashed her shoulder against the door. It confirmed them it was very well locked.

"Maaan that hurts!"

"We'll never get out of here on our own…" Lucy sighed. "We'd rather scream until someone free us."

She dreaded the humiliation they'd endure, but it was now necessary… Thankfully summer would end in barely one week. The captive women braced themselves. A moment later, they were banging on the door, screaming for help, hoping Makarov wasn't already gone.

"I heard something!" Natsu exclaimed three minutes later. Someone had just opened the pool door indeed. "HEY! SOMEBODY HELP US! WE'RE IN THE CLOSET!"

"Natsu I changed my mind, I don't want Makarov to see us like that."

"Well it's too late now…"

Outside the closet, a loud "Ssshhh" resonated on the walls.

"Did he just shush us?!" Lucy asked.

_"Shut up if you don't want the old man to come back! Where the hell are you?!"_

Natsu grinned at that voice. "Romeo! We're stuck in the closet, behind the cabins!"

 _"Oh!"_ the young boy's voice got closer to them. _"Man that's a cool hideout!"_

Lucy gulped when the footsteps stopped in front of the closet. Now it was even worse than getting busted by their old boss…

"Natsu…" she whined.

The kid unlocked the door. Natsu pushed it open, just enough to make her head the only visible part of her body.

"Yo! How's the night going?" Romeo asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Pretty stressful so far. Thanks for the help!"

"No problem. Good thing Miss Killjoy is as loud as an elephant when she sneaks out or we wouldn't have followed you…"

"WHAT?!" Lucy skrieked. "You followed us?! Did you spy on us?!"

"Stop yelling, you're gonna wake up the cows sleeping in the field two kilometers away from here…" Natsu laughed. Lucy ignored her.

"Romeo! Answer me right now!"

"…Chelia said you're super hot. And Wendy got mad at her. Okay, gotta go now, use protection!"

Romeo disappeared, his laughter lingering in Lucy's red ears for a while. Natsu opened the door widely, smiling at their new freedom.

"These brats. So nosy."

"I hate myself for saying that, but thank god they sneaked out of bed tonight…" Lucy laughed awkwardly as she put her clothes back on. "And yet… How can I face them again after what they saw? …my authority on them is over now…"

"Well at least now they'll think you're cool!"

"What if they tell Makarov?! Oh my god they could totally blackmail us!"

"Hey relax!" Natsu cupped Lucy's face, putting a light kiss on her lips. "There's only one week left before we leave. There's no benefit for them. And they're good kids, they'd never do that."

"Kids can be mean. Especially to me." Lucy pouted.

"But Romeo is like my little brother, and Chelia finds you hot. They'll protect you from the mean underaged bullies." Natsu snickered. "Come on now, we need to get back to bed before Makarov inspects the area again!"

During the way back, Lucy caught herself smiling as she held Natsu's hand, still incredulous about the events of the night. Natsu liked her… Natsu had liked her for a while… And they had sex… And they broke rules and Lucy barely cared – okay she still cared a bit.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered once they were back in the animators bedroom. "Why did you never tell me your feelings before? Why flirting with me now?"

"It took me a while to be sure you had a thing for me. You are not easy to see through at first sight." she said as she collapsed on her bed. Lucy hesitantly sat next to her, before proceeding to straddle her thighs.

"I thought it was quite obvious though… I mean I've been gawking at you for at least two summers. I always thought you weren't…rolling that way. You're the one not easy to read."

"I didn't want to flirt for nothing… Even if I noticed you drooling over me, you have this kind of obsession for rules, social conventions… I couldn't help thinking you would deny this."

"Really?" Lucy blinked. "Wow, that's stupid."

"Shut up! You could have flirted with me too!"

"I told you I thought you were ignoring my signals!"

"You call what you gave me signals? Pfff…" Natsu raised herself, and kissed Lucy. But not the little peck she gave her before. A big, deep kiss, that elicited a moan in Lucy's throat. She cupped the blond nape with one hand, and squeezed Lucy's waist with the other. When Natsu released her mouth, Lucy shuddered. " _That_ is a signal."

"Amateur…" Lucy whispered in her ear. She nibbled the earlobe, then blew some air along the line of her neck. The intense satisfaction she got from the shiver running through Natsu's body was a pure bliss she couldn't wait to feel again. "Real signals I'm about to give you will make you forget your name…"

"Oh really… I'd like to see that." Natsu tried to keep a teasing tone, but Lucy knew she had already won this battle.

"Show's on." Lucy ground on her, exciting Natsu's desire as she slipped her hands beneath her T-shirt. "You didn't finish me earlier…"

"I can fix that right now."

"No, no… It's my turn to have a taste."

Natsu gulped at the sight of hot dominant Lucy over her. That was something she could get used to…

* * *

Natsu licked her lips. A glint of desire flicked on her eyes as she stared at it. So gorgeous it made her mouth water… She couldn't wait to take a bite… When her tongue finally met the pleasurable texture, Natsu moaned…then quickly bit into the flesh of the bread.

"Man, apricot jam is the best…"

"If you had to choose between food and sex, what would it be?"

Natsu gaped at Lucy in shock. The blonde was drinking her coffee, an amused look on her face.

"How could you ask such a thing?! Blasphemy!"

"Seriously…when you eat, you do the same sounds as last night…"

Lucy blushed as she recalled their night… How they made love, how awesome it was… Even how funny it was to hear Natsu talk dirty to her…

"Yeah, food is orgasmic…" Natsu sucked the apricot jam on her fingers. "It never fails to please me… Maybe I should pick food over sex."

She stared at Lucy, a smirk on her lips as she kept sucking her damn fingers. Lucy gulped and blushed even more when she recalled what these fingers did to her.

"Pfff you can't get over sex…" Lucy shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, but she was still glancing funnily at Natsu's hand. "How can you lick your fingers like that after what you did with them?"

Natsu snickered and bent on the table, closing space between them.

"It's because of what I did with them that I take my time sucking on them…"

"You can't ever meet my father with that manner of speaking."

Lucy could almost feel smoke coming out of her ears. Too hot!

"As long as you let me use my fingers on you again, I'm fine."

"Well… We still have an hour before waking the kids up…"

"Perfect… Go to our room, I'll be there in a minute."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Trying to find another apricot jam jar."

* * *

Makarov wondered if he shouldn't take an appointment to the doctor… He was hearing voices again. He thought he would bust some kids who woke up earlier than planned – even if it never happened – and yet he had the surprise to only see an empty hallway ahead of him. Maybe this signed the beginning of the senility for him… Walking prudently in the darkness, he passed the door of the young camp animators' room.

_"Yes…right here… Lucy…"_

_"I love when you say my name like that…"_

Makarov didn't need a mirror to know his cheeks had the same shade of pink as Natsu's hair. He quickly ran off, grumbling about kids being so loud nowadays...


	6. Dear Fellow Nurse

_"Dear night shift fellow nurse from unit B, I'm leaving you this note to courteously ask you to stop using and messing up the drawer I use for patients files and CT scan forms. I'm a new recruit, but I know this drawer belongs to unit A, and you could at least clean after your mess._

_With my best regards,_

_Lucy Heartfilia, morning shift nurse, unit A"_

* * *

_"Dear Lucy, I would gladly stay in my own unit and mess my own drawers up, but unit A is too clean and cold for me to resist the temptation to give it more soul._

_Equally best regards,_

_Night shift nurse from unit B"_

* * *

_"Dear night shift nurse... This response is absolutely inappropriate for a serious worker like you should be. I could have directly talked to Nurse Chief about this unacceptable behavior and have you fired, but I decided to try diplomacy... And this is how you thank me. This will have consequences._

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

* * *

_"Dear Lucy, I must thank you for the consideration you had not to get me fired in the first place, it's a quality that's unfortunately too rare nowadays in the shark world we live in. The best of us have to become frigid in order to survive. It mustn't be too hard for you, how fortunate!_

_No best regards?_

_Night shift nurse"_

* * *

_"Now you're going too far. Nurse Chief Scarlet will hear about this as soon as she's back from vacation."_

* * *

_"Good idea, I can tell her then how you flirt with Dr Fullbuster instead of taking care of your patients._

_Night shift nurse."_

* * *

_"This is outrageous! HE flirted with ME, not the contrary! Can you please have the decency to show yourself now? I can't find your name on the register, I don't know why..._

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

* * *

_"You're a stalker, I knew it. I love your desk chair by the way."_

* * *

_"You stole it! Did you steal my pens and syringes too? You know you just need to ask Juvia at the building's admission, she'll give you all the supply you need. Now please, reveal yourself, it's getting ridiculous. I know you're avoiding me and your whole crew mocks me now._

_Lucy."_

* * *

_"Avoiding a stalker, yeah I wonder why I'd do that. I guess you'll have to camp in unit B until I come... Rough day for frigid girls huh?_

_Night shift nurse_

_PS : night shift, no Juvia at the admission, everyone sleeps but me, dummie"_

* * *

_"Stop it, I'm not frigid. Today Gray teased me about you. I'm not happy you told everyone about this, whatever this is. You mess up my files, you steal my furniture and work supply, you draw hearts on the medical board, you make everyone talk about us... Reveal yourself or I'll stop answering, and Erza will definitely deal with you next week._

_Lucy"_

* * *

_"You call him by his first name? I didn't know you were so close to Doctor Mac Frosty. Don't give in to him, you deserve better._

_Night shift nurse"_

* * *

_"Oh really? Like who?_

_Lucy"_

* * *

_"Hello? Night shift nurse? It's been two days since your last message._

_Lucy"_

* * *

_"Did I offend you? Why are you silent? You don't even come here anymore... The files aren't messed up now when I come in..."_

* * *

_"This is stupid, I'm stopping this. Oh and by the way, I'll be transferred tomorrow to unit B, morning shift. So we'll meet before you finish your shift. I'm pretty vexed you ignored me, but at least we can have a final explanation face to face."_

* * *

Lucy slipped the last letter in the drawer, frowning in disappointment as she assessed how pathetic she was. The mysterious night shift nurse, whoever he or she was, had become her daily entertainment. In spite of all the anger she sometimes put in her messages, the discovery of a new answer brought her more joy than she had thought it would.

Yet it had been a week now, since the last answer. Why did they ignore her like that? Why such mystery around her? Why did none of Lucy's colleagues want to reveal who it was? And why the hell couldn't Lucy find any trace of them on the register? This was really too frustrating.

However it would end soon... The next day, she would start to work at unit B, and she would meet Night shift nurse, at least to get the night transmissions. She would finally know... Lucy felt excited and scared at the same time, she couldn't help wondering how they were... Man or woman? The way they talked about Gray... It almost seemed like they were jealous. There weren't a lot of male nurses, but they existed. If it was a woman though... Well let's not overthink.

The next day, Lucy arrived pretty confident at unit B. The end of the path was near. She opened the nurse office door, and stared at the woman sitting in front of a computer.

"Night shift nurse?"

"Yeah? You're the new morning shift?"

"Yes... I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Is it you who..."

"Who what?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. The nurse didn't look to have a single clue of who she was, or what she was talking about. But it had to be her... Lucy observed her during the transmissions. Very carefully, she tried to recognize a verbal expression that would match the sassy tone of her Night shift nurse's messages.

Ten minutes later, her colleague stood up. "Okay, I think I'm done. There shouldn't be too much work today, except with Mr. Makarov, he requests a nurse every five minutes, he can be a real pain in the ass..."

"I'll handle him."

"Be careful though, he likes pretty girls like you. Oh I didn't introduce myself by the way, I'm Minerva."

"Nice to meet you! Tell me... Why isn't your name on the register?"

"Because I'm replacing a nurse. I'm not from this crew, so my name doesn't appear yet."

"Okay... Do you often go to unit A?"

"No, never. Sorry, I must go now, if you have any questions, the doctor will arrive soon to see the patients with you. Have fun!"

Lucy sighed after she left. Minerva was definitely not her Night shift nurse. But that didn't make any sense! There was only one nurse per unit in that small ward! Then who could it be?!

"Mornin'!"

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see who sing-sang with such joy so early in the day. A beautiful woman had just come in. According to her gown badge, she was the doctor.

"Hello, I'm the new morning shift nurse, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy," a playful smile tucked the corners of her lips, "I'm Dr Natsu Dragneel, intern of the unit. I think we already met once, at the OR right?"

There was something in her tone... Lucy couldn't find why it affected her.

"So... Shall we?" Dragneel pointed at the door of the first patients room.

"Of course, sorry." Lucy took her notes, and followed the doctor and another young girl that must be a doctor student.

Visiting the patients in unit B was exactly the same as in unit A, except that Lucy was completely disturbed by this new doctor. Natsu... She had something so peculiar, so confident, light-headed, yet serious and professional with her patients. She taught her student well, she was respectful towards her crew... And she loved jokes.

"So you come from unit A, that's right Lucy?"

"Yes. I'll go back there in a few weeks, then I'll probably leave for another ward." Lucy answered as she closed the door of the last patients' room.

"Oh that's too bad. Leaving so soon..." Natsu handed her the notebook where she had noted all the prescriptions then headed with her student towards the elevator.

"I know. But I have a lot of things to learn, I can't stay in the same ward."

"I'm sure the crew will miss you," Natsu stepped inside the elevator, "especially the night shift nurse..."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The elevator door closed, but the wink Natsu gave her before seemed to linger on the wall for a while...

Lucy face-palmed, laughing at herself. What an idiot she had been... Night shift nurse was the intern! Hence why she visited unit A, she probably had patients there too, and had night shifts, or came in the afternoon... Lucy felt so embarrassed, happy, and maybe something else... She was a cute doctor.

"Back to work..." Lucy shook her head, put the notebook on her desk and opened it. She gasped when she saw the last letter.

_"Dear Lucy, sorry I didn't answer you this past week, things have been quite busy here in unit B, I couldn't find the time to mess your files up. I know you probably are head over heels for Dr Mac Frosty, but I'd love to take you out to dinner someday and show you how real flirt is done around my unit... Call me?_

_Natsu, your night shift nurse"_


	7. Shorty and Long Legs

Nice…long…endless… These legs. Damn, these legs. Natsu couldn't be more fascinated with one's anatomy. Ever since she met that girl, she kept checking out her figure, when she thought nobody could see her. She had no idea her admiration was pretty obvious to everyone.

Lucy and her became friends a few weeks after meeting at the university. it went very easy, very smoothly. Perfect friendship. They had lots of difference, on a personality level as well as physical, yet they got along pretty well. They completed each other.

Lucy was tall, calm, quick witted and had a passion for books. Natsu was short, loud, preferred sports over books, and was hot tempered. She was a bomb concealed inside a small body ready to explode at the slightest provocation. Lucy on the contrary always preferred diplomacy and knew how to win a fight when someone called Natsu short, without raising her voice.

So different, yet so alike in a way. They were both loyal friends, valued hard work and honesty, and they both desperately needed…something more. Something only the other one could bring them. Lucy needed that energy and joy Natsu possessed, and Natsu needed Lucy's softness and kindness.

They became inseparable in such a short amount of time, people started to see more than there actually was.

_"Are you and Lucy together?"  
_

_"You'd look so good as a couple honestly…"  
_

_"You're so cute, and she's so tall, she could protect you!"_

Oh, how Natsu hated these comments. Just because she was short and Lucy tall, people saw in them what they thought a typical perfect couple should be. That was ridiculous, it annoyed her greatly, and anyway, she had no such feelings for Lucy.

Her friend went out with a guy named Sting, and soon after Natsu dated Gray, her old uni crush. People stopped to fantasize on their lesbian passion. Everything came into order. However Natsu was unhappy.

"I never see you anymore!" she complained to Lucy once, while they were working on their essay in her bedroom. "You spend all your time with Pretty Boy…"

"Well he's my boyfriend, I have to spend some time with him or he'll whine at least as much as you, and I don't need more whining."

Natsu threw a pillow at giggling Lucy. "I don't like him. He always smirks at me when he kisses you, I don't know why."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"I'm not! Whenever I come around, he kisses you in front of me, and looks at me like…I don't know…like he's teasing me!"

"It doesn't make any sense…"

It didn't make any sense. Yet Natsu was pissed, every time she saw Sting kissing Lucy. So she started spending more time with Gray, to forget that unexplained frustration. It was Lucy's turn to feel left out. With both having boyfriend obligations, besides college and family ones, they couldn't spend more than one evening together per week. That wasn't enough for neither of them.

"I miss you Shorty."

"I miss you too Long Legs."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Then stop calling me Shorty."

"I thought I was the only one allowed to call you that."

"I changed my mind…"

"Of course you did. So how's Gray?"

"Fine. He's taking me out tonight."

"Oh… I wanted us to go see that movie."

Natsu felt sad during her date with Gray, wondering when she could get to see her best friend like before. When she complained to her dad the next day, his answer tormented her to the point she cried for an hour.

"Natsu, an adult spends the best of his time at work, then with their companion, then their family, and then a very little time is shared with their friends. Once you have a job and settle down with Gray or another guy you want to spend your life with, I doubt you can see Lucy as much as before."

Natsu didn't want to spend even less time with her. They were Shorty and Long Legs. One couldn't go without the other. It didn't feel right. She'd rather break up with Gray to have more time with her.

"Lucy I need to talk to you. I know it's stupid, but I can't handle missing you like that. So I thought… What if we become roommates?"

Lucy felt so excited she lifted Natsu up and hugged her. They fell on Lucy's bed, laughing and crying at the same time. Natsu never felt so happy. In her arms, nothing could go wrong. The problem was that the spot in her arms belonged to Sting. The guy spent more and more time with Lucy after she moved in with Natsu. While he was here, he never allowed her to even touch Lucy. It was pretty weird…

As for Gray, he started to drift away from Natsu. One day, he took her out to a restaurant, and explained to her very awkwardly he didn't feel any flame between them anymore. There was _something_ on Natsu's mind…that put a wall between them. He felt like he couldn't reach to her, so it was better if they ended their relationship. Natsu didn't react as sadly as she thought she would. The break up didn't make her lose one tear. It was like…supposed to be.

"So you're okay?"

"Yes. I am. It's been a while I think, since we stopped having feelings for each other."

"Okay then. I only hope you're not faking it."

"Of course not! You know me too well, you'd see if I was faking anything."

"True. You look rather relieved actually. Like a burden is off your shoulders."

"Yes." Natsu grinned. Now she was more available for Lucy. There was a last burden though. _Him_.

"I'm telling you Lucy…" Natsu exclaimed. "Sting is jealous of me. I don't know why."

"I really don't see it… He's just very affectionate with me."

"No no no, it's more than that, he just can't stand that you and I are together."

Lucy blushed at the last sentence. It ringed pleasantly to her ear, but she tried to ignore it. She lifted Natsu's chin with her finger, looking straight in her eyes.

"We're roommates, he's just the boyfriend, that's not a big surprise he's jealous."

"But it doesn't seem like we're roommates, he's there all the time…"

"You can't have everything Natsu." Lucy laughed softly.

Natsu flustered, as she stared at Lucy's face. She wanted everything. She wanted Lucy for herself. She wanted Sting out of the way.

From now on, a tacit battle started between the two of them. Who would get home first? Who would cook dinner for Lucy? Who would offer her the best present for her birthday? Who would get to snuggle her in the couch? Every day was a new challenge.

Lucy ended up snapping at both of them. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! I can't have some alone time anymore! I can't read a book in peace without having you two bickering next to me! I can't take this anymore!"

Natsu felt awful. She deliberately tried to ruin her relationship with Sting, and only got to annoy Lucy. That night, Long Legs talked to her most important persons in private, starting with Sting. Natsu waited in the living room, dreading her turn as she heard her friend yell at the guy.

Sting stormed out of the room, sent daggers to Natsu, and left without a word. Astonished, she knocked on Lucy's door. She found her crying in her bed.

"He asked me to choose between you and him."

Natsu didn't say anything. She hugged Lucy, letting her weep in her shirt, while she caressed her hair and whispered comforting words.

As much as she hated herself for feeling this way, Natsu was unbearably happy Sting was gone. It was finally like before. Natsu and Lucy, Shorty and Long Legs, together, for better and for worse. When Natsu met Sting at uni, _she_ was the one smirking now, while he pested against her. Lucy got over him progressively, thanks to her best friend who made the break up phase smoother.

Ah…life couldn't be better.

Until Lucy got a new date.

"His name is Hibiki, he's a real gentleman, I think you'll like him."

"I'm pretty sure I won't." Natsu didn't hide her sudden mood.

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Lucy raised a brow. Natsu was definitely against the idea of her dating someone so soon. "I'm not going to spend as much time with Hibiki as I did with Sting you know. I'll still be there for you."

"Yeah whatever." Natsu bit her lip, to avoid saying how much she wanted Lucy. All for herself. Her feelings were clear now. This was more than friendship. She needed Long Legs to be her everything. But her best friend didn't feel that way about her at all, and it killed Natsu.

"I'm going to bed."

"Natsu…"

Lucy didn't date Hibiki. Natsu felt bad about it, it was obviously her fault. She tried to encourage Lucy to do it, but Long Legs only laughed at her for the sudden change of mood. She said she didn't have time to have a boyfriend for now, their finals kept her busy enough, and she wanted to succeed them. No date before exams, that was relieving. One stress away for Natsu.

This last studying period was possibly the best for Natsu. She was most of her time with Lucy, working together, helping each other practice, taking breaks together… Natsu was in heaven. However, she couldn't help thinking of after finals. College would be over. They would move on with their lives… Maybe one of them will have to move out regarding the jobs they'll find.

"I'm so glad finals are over! I wish I had more time for my major though…"

"Pfff stop complaining Long Legs, I bet you'll have the highest mark."

"I hope you're right!" Lucy laughed. "So let's go out for dinner tonight, my mother advised me this new restaurant, it's apparently neat and-"

"Wait, what about the party? I thought you wanted to go with Hibiki!"

"Oh well, there'll be a party every day till graduation. Tonight I want to eat well with you to celebrate."

Natsu's heart skipped a beat. That was totally unexpected. Her lovesick brains couldn't help hoping something more. After all, exams were over now, and Lucy still preferred to have fun with her rather than with a future boyfriend…

The restaurant was very nice indeed. A bit expensive maybe, but Lucy insisted on paying. Her family was quite wealthy, so a restaurant like that wasn't a big deal for her, once in a while. They drank a bit of wine, to lift up the mood. The evening was perfect. They chatted, they laughed, they didn't think once of their ex-boyfriends or potential boyfriends. Only them mattered.

"Natsu you don't walk straight."

"No I don't…" Natsu answered with a teasing tone, then burst out in laughter.

"What was that?" Lucy laughed too.

"Um…nothing! So tell me, why are your legs soooo long?"

"I could ask you the reverse question, why are you so short, silly?"

"Hmmm… so that you can lift me up easily when you're happy."

"I thought you hated that."

"Naaah I only pretend."

Lucy smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Natsu wondered if she had said too much, or if it was a sort of encouragement to keep on flirting. A silence filled with emotions settled down between them while they entered their apartment building, then took the elevator, then opened their flat door…

"So… That was a nice evening." Long Legs looked Natsu in the eyes.

"Very nice. We should do that more often."

"How often do you want this to be?"

There was something in Lucy's tone… Natsu wasn't dreaming. It couldn't be. Panic took over her as she considered answering. She stuttered she had to go to the bathroom, and left Lucy alone in the living room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Natsu insulted herself in front of the mirror. She examined her reflection. She had to tell her. It was what she wanted, and she was sure now Lucy wanted it too. Even if she didn't… She was done with her secret.

Natsu joined Lucy in her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, getting undressed.

"Natsu?"

"As often as you did with Sting."

"What?"

"I want to date you, Long Legs."

Lucy blinked, her brains slowly processing what her friend said. A smile soon lit up her face, but she was too astound to say anything. Natsu walked to her with determination, she cupped her cheek, and kissed her. Lucy wrapped her arms around her back, pulling Natsu on her lap. She collapsed on the bed, Natsu topping her, kissing her mouth then her jaw, moving quickly to her neck.

"Shorty…"

"Don't call me that."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll have to give some use to these long legs of yours." she grinned devilishly.

* * *

"Hey Shorty! It was about time you nailed Lucy!"

"Shut the fuck up Gajeel! And don't call me Shorty!"

"Or what? Gihi…"

"Or I'll kick your butt!"

"Right, like you can do that."

"She won't be the only one to kick your butt, Gajeel."

"Wha- Hey Lucy…"

"I'm the only one who can call her Shorty."

"I'm all fired up Long Legs!"

"Okay, I take it back girls!"


	8. I'm so fancy

 

You say party? They say Natsu. Count her in for any party you plan. Electro, jazz, reggae, disguised, high heels or Converse, Natsu was in. She was THE party girl of Magnolia University.

"God dammit…"

Natsu wasn't only a party girl. She was also a sports girl. Captain of the running team, she was the reason her college rank rose from 34th to second rank of the best university athletics teams of the country.

"Fucking dress code…"

The excitement of becoming the best at a sport discipline motivated the male football team and the female basketball team as well, initiating an incredible power up of the university's prestige, therefore attracting more funds from wealthy donators and investors. It all led to participating to the national competition to be selected to pursue the International Running Competition in Alvarez. Natsu's dream.

"Damn me and my stupid ambitions…"

In order to make this dream come true, the team had to find more funds and sponsors, and for this, attend the gala organized before the national competition. A very fancy gala.

"I can't do this!" Natsu cried out. She fell on her knees, in the middle of a pile of clothes filling most of the space of her bedroom.

"Natsu? Is everything alright?"

Her heart bumped against her chest when she saw the face of the love of her life appear between two dresses hung on the door.

"No… Lucy, I'm not going."

"But you have to."

Lucy tiptoed on the floor until she reached her roommate. She put her hands on Natsu's shoulders, rubbing her thumbs in slow circles in attempt to relax her muscles.

"I am NOT a fancy-party person. I know nothing of the etiquette. I have no idea what clothes to wear. All the ones you lent me… they don't fit. It doesn't feel right!"

Natsu leaned the back of her head on Lucy's chest. Sighing deeply, she enjoyed the embrace her friend gave her. She wished she could have more than these friendly hugs.

"Why don't you show me the black one? It seemed to me it would fit you well."

Natsu sighed again before standing up. "Okay, but I can assure you, I look ridiculous in that."

"I'm sure you don't."

A minute later, Natsu came back from the bathroom, an embarrassed look on her face as she dreaded her friend's reaction. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Natsu… You're gorgeous."

"You're just saying that."

"No!" Lucy stood up, keeping her eyes on Natsu's body. "This is amazing… It's an old dress of mine I can't wear anymore because I became too fat…"

"You're not fat, you just grew more boobs, that's all."

"Thanks for noticing." Lucy adjusted her bra with a smirk. "But anyway, the size is perfect for you. You look amazing."

Natsu cracked a smile. "Okay then, I'll wear this one." She averted her gaze to avoid blushing. "Now there's the shoe problem. I only have slutty high heels, or flat shoes."

"You're going to love me."

Natsu looked at her with surprise. Lucy was holding beautiful black shoes,  _escarpins_.

"Where did you get that?!"

"…I bought them."

"What?! For me?"

"Well of course for you, I can't wear this dwarf-sized shoes."

"Maaan Lucy, you shouldn't have…"

"Hey, no problem, it's my father's money, he owes me that."

"Putting your father issues aside, I don't like that, Lucy… I can't accept this gift."

"Then consider it as borrowed. You'll pay me back when you're a famous Olympics athlete."

Natsu smiled dreamily. "You know I heard the official running team of Fiore for the Olympics will be there?"

"Really? That's fantastic! Now put these shoes on."

Lucy had a sure taste regarding fancy meetings. Her family was wealthy, and as a heiress she had had to learn all the good manners and etiquettes to make it sure she would handle a dinner in the presence of the prince of Alvarez or a wealthy business man from Bosco if needed.

The heiress had rebelled herself when she chose to study at Magnolia University, a poor ranked college. It had been a hard moment with her father, but she had threatened him to disband his company – that was already belonging to her at the time – if he tried to control her life.

"You sure you don't wanna come? I still have a plus one."

"No thanks… I know these kind of gatherings too much. Besides I don't want my dad to hear I'm back in the 'business'. He will harass me to quit Magnolia uni again."

"Okay, I understand." Natsu grinned. Lucy loved that smile. So genuine and honest. So different from all the hypocritical smiles most people she had met during her childhood gave her. Natsu was everything she wanted from the world.

"So…now the hair." Natsu pouted at her reflection in the mirror. Her wild pink hair had always been hard to control, but it had never really bothered her until today. However she would be frowned upon in the upper society with that kind of rock band hairstyle.

"I'll help you. Did you wash them?"

"Yes, I used your smelly shampoo."

"It's not smelly, it's passion fruit flavored."

"I know, that's why I used it. If a heiress needs that much unnatural scent on her, I guess that's how it goes in your old world." Natsu snickered.

"We don't like sweat, unlike you sports people."

"Sports people?" Natsu laughed. "I love when you're  _piquée_."

"You can speak french now?"

"Yes, it means you're irritated."

"Kinda. Okay, stop torturing your poor hair. Let me do it."

"My poor hair likes to be left alone…" Natsu huffed. Her skin got goosebumps when she felt Lucy's fingers grab a few strands of pink hair. "Seriously, what's the need of looking so unnatural?"

"You're just annoyed, you know perfectly well nobody's asking you to become a model."

"You're gonna put makeup on my face too?"

"Just a little bit. Some mascara to make your eyes shine even more."

Natsu blushed a bit. She was aware Lucy liked her eyes. That was the first thing her roommate had told her when they met.  _'You scared me! What are you doing alone in the dark?! I thought there was a cat that'd pounce on me!' 'Huh?! How could you possibly think I'm a cat?' 'Your eyes, they shine so much… Yet they're so dark!'_

Natsu would never forget their encounter. She had just been dumped at a college party, and she had found herself an empty dark room to cry her eyes out, when Lucy, a new student, had come in to find a friend of hers. She had ended up comforting Natsu, and they never left each other again.

"Okay, I think I'm done with your hair. What do you think?"

"Wow… It actually looks great." Lucy made a classy hairstyle, but somehow it looked natural. Perfect for Natsu.

"Thanks! Now don't bat an eye."

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't close her eyes. Lucy's face was so close to hers her mind was hypnotized. If only she could just lean on a bit more… Maybe she could kiss her…

"I can't get enough of your eyes." Lucy giggled.

Natsu gulped as she clenched her fists. She had to confess her feelings. It was slowly killing her. Each day that passed was a new risk of seeing Lucy dating someone else.

She had to relieve her mind, yet she was sure she would lose Lucy if she did… They would end up both heartbroken, and would probably never speak to each other again.

"You're gonna break some hearts tonight."

"What?!" Natsu jolted. "What do you mean?"

"…at the ball? Remember?"

"Oh right…" Natsu sighed. "I don't even know how to dance."

"It's not a 19th century ball you know. You just need to follow the steps of the man, it's easy."

"I'm good at running, not dancing. Every time I try to dance I stump on my partner's feet. I'm gonna get many sponsors tonight…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I can teach you!"

"I was ashamed."

"Bullshit. Come on, you'll see, it's easy."

She grabbed her hand. Natsu followed her in the living room. Lucy faced her, raised their hands, and put her other one on Natsu's waist.

"Unless you are unfortunate enough to meet a great dancer, most men will lead you at a peaceful pace. It's practical to chat without too much efforts."

This pace was indeed easy to follow, Natsu thought. "Okay, this I can handle. I don't intend to dance anyway, unless I'm forced to. If it's a wealthy sponsor who really wants to make me waltz, well… I'll make an effort."

"As long as it's just dancing…"

Natsu looked up in surprise. Lucy seemed to dislike the idea of her getting too close to a man at this ball…or it was just her imagination? She looked uncomfortable anyway.

"Okay, my time to lead." Natsu changed the topic. Her friend laughed, but let herself led. Natsu found out leading was much more amusing. She got rid of her shoes, and sped up the pace, whirling in the tiny apartment.

"Hey slow down, I'll be all dizzy! Wow, you're fast for such a tiny girl."

"I'm not tiny, you're the one who's tall!"

"Hence why it's going to be harder for me to find a wealthy man I'll like physically, according to my father," She huffed. "Everything's about height for men."

"And money for your dad."

"I doubt I'll find a man I'll like anyway."

"Really?" Natsu slowed down their dance. "Why?"

Lucy stared at those beautiful dark eyes. Natsu had no idea how expressive they were. She had no idea how much Lucy loved them and loved her. She finally had no idea Lucy was perfectly aware of Natsu's feelings.

"I can't date anyone for now. Not until I'm 100% free from my father. He'll get in the way and will do anything to ruin my relationship if he disapproves it."

"Oh… I see." That was a disappointment and a relief at the same time. She still couldn't know for sure if Lucy wanted to date guys or not. She'd never seen her date anyone. At least she wanted to date. Just not now. Natsu would have to wait a bit more to confess. She'd rather not be heartbroken just before the competitions anyway.

"DRAGNEEL!" Someone violently knocked on the door. "COME OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE FUCKING LATE! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A PHONE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IT?!"

"Fuck! I'M COMING!" Natsu yelled through the apartment. "Lucy, I must go… Thanks for the dress, the shoes, the makeup, the dancing… Everything actually."

"You're welcome. You're gonna blow their minds." Lucy kissed her cheek, longer than she would normally do. Natsu squeezed her hands, then ran to the door, grabbing a coat and her shoes on the way.

"Lucy?" she said as she was about to open the door. "When will you be free?"

"According to my lawyer, as soon as I graduate. I can take the lead of my parts of the company, I'll no longer need him."

"Only a few months to go…" Natsu grinned. "See you later!"

Now alone in the messy apartment, Lucy sighed. A smile formed on her lips. "Only a few months before we're together. I promise you, Natsu."


	9. A Drabble

Watching her laugh was Lucy's favorite moments during their dates. Her face glowed, emitting joy all around her, and the sound coming from her throat bewitched one's mind. She was amazing. Lucy loved every piece of her, every aspect, every quirk, every quality.  
Her pink hair flew nicely around her as she laughed at Lucy's joke. She wiped a tear from her eye, then cocked her head on the side, looking puzzled.  
"Why do you always have these Dr. Mcdreamy eyes when I laugh?"  
"Because I feel like in a dream. You're a fairy who came on earth to lure me and take me away from here, aren't you, Natsu?"  
"I'd prefer to be a dragon. I'd totally take you away from that boring world with my wings."  
"A queer dragon."  
"And a queer princess," she winked at her, "who might end up marrying the dragon."  
"…what?"  
Lucy gaped as she saw a little box coming from Natsu's skirt pocket. A whimper escaped her mouth as she tried to prevent tears from falling. Natsu grinned as she opened the box.  
"Lucy…"  
"Yes."  
"But I didn't-"  
"Yes. Take me away, my dragon."


	10. New Year's Eve

"Five minutes before the countdown!"

"2016 is finally over!"

"Not yet, Levy, anything could happen in five minutes, this damn year will keep fooling around till the end."

The crowd emitted laughters and grumbles at this statement. Apparently more than one person thought this year had to end quickly.

Natsu would have participated to the discussion, but she was busy waltzing between drunk people, searching for someone… Where was _she_?!

"Yo Natsu! 'wanna have a drink with me?"

"Not even in you dreams, I know what this means in your language, Sting…"

"Oh come ooon," Sting held onto Natsu's arm. "you haven't dated or slept with a guy in what? Two years?"

"One year and a half."

"How can you do that? You must be horny as hell! I could release you from hell…"

Natsu burst out in laughter. "Sorry, I never was attracted to you, Sting, not even before-" she bit her tongue before revealing too much.

"Before what?"

"Nothing. I gotta go, see ya!"

She sighed in relief as she lost the guy through the crowd. Where the hell was _she_? She was there just a minute ago and now…

"Hey Erza! Have you seen-"

"Natsu! My favorite gal! Come here, have a drink, happy new year!"

"Erza, you really need to stop drinking at parties…"

"Whaaaaat? Nonsense! I'm under _contrete complol_!"

"Sure you are… Tell me, have you seen-"

"Yes, she's gone to the bathroom, something with a new _gliss blop_ Levy bought her…"

"Thanks Erza!"

Natsu left her friend between her boyfriend's hands, silently apologizing for leaving him alone with the red head demon. She ran up the stairs of the two storeys apartment.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "Lucy?"

The door opened, revealing the most beautiful girl of the whole party, at least in Natsu's taste.

"I've been looking for you…" she pouted.

"Really?" the angelic face lightened up with a smile. "Well I'm right here! I was trying this new strawberry lip gloss that Lev-"

Lucy didn't get the time to finish her sentence. Natsu had already kissed her, tasting the fruit on her lips. Lucy hummed, moving her lips to deepen the kiss. Natsu stroked her waist deliciously slow, but Lucy stopped the motion.

"Don't tease me like that… Not in public…"

"Well we could lock ourselves in the bathroom 'by accident'…" Natsu grinned. "and I could taste more of this lip gloss."

"By the way, what's the point for me of putting some of that on my lips if you keep kissing me until there's nothing left?"

"It tastes good, and it gives me a good reason to kiss you…"

"Pfff…" Lucy blushed. "That's not at all a good reason. Now I've got to start all over again."

"Don't, we'll be late for the countdown, it's in less than five minutes."

"Oh right…" Lucy huffed. "I don't want to do this… I don't want to be kissed by a gross horny guy who'll take advantage of this to grope me."

"I'll punch him if he gropes you. Unless…"

Natsu made a pause and looked intently in Lucy's eyes, wondering if she could ask this…

"What?" Lucy raised a brow. "Oh… Do you mean…?"

"Yeah…? Do you want to come out?"

Lucy grinned so brightly Natsu's heart started to bump loudly in her chest.

"Yes. Definitely." She pecked her girlfriend. "I'm ready."

* * *

"TEN…"

"Yo, Natsu wanna be my midnight ki-"

"NINE…"

"No thanks, I'm good!"

"EIGHT…"

"Lu-chan, you don't have a midnight kiss, tonight?"

"SEVEN…"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine Levy, don't worry!"

"SIX…"

"You're sure about this…?"

"FIVE…"

"Yes Natsu. I'm sure." Lucy grabbed her hand and faced her.

"FOUR…"

"I love you Natsu."

"THREE…"

"I love you too Lucy."

"TWO…"

"Hey Gajeel, look at Lucy and Natsu… Is this…?"

"ONE…"

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

"Told you Levy, 2016 is full of surprise till the end."

"No, this is 2017 starting on a great note…"


	11. My name is Bond

"Tell me what benefit I will get if I do that."

"The number of this gorgeous girl you've been staring at for an hour!"

"No.  _You've_  been staring at her like a creep for an hour.  _You_  should do it."

"Come oooon, it's not funny if it's a guy who does it!"

"That's your opinion on the matter."

"Gajeel agreed to play along, it's gonna be fun!"

"Of course he'll play along, he loves to see me humiliating myself."

"Like you ever felt ashamed of yourself… Come on, I'll give you my autograph of Laxus Dreyar."

"Okay, I'm in."

Damn. What has Natsu gotten herself into this time? She's always had a weird curse attracting the most stupid bets and dares on her. It could only be that way because of her guy friends, but she wouldn't deny she never regretted the fun it brought her.

Now where was this chick… Blonde, tall, beautiful smart-looking chick… Oopsie, she was hotter than Natsu had expected. Besides she didn't look dumb, unlike the bimbos she was talking to. This wouldn't be a piece of cake. She breathed out, adjusted her bra under the cocktail dress she was wearing for the Fairy Tail charity gala, and walked with resolution towards her target.

"HellO GaJeel… The Usual plEAse." …fake english accent? Fake english accent it is.

"Right away… Miss Bond." the bartender said with a grin. Man you couldn't invent a lamer dare. But at least it was a challenge.

"Bond?" The plan had worked. The group of girls had all their eyes on her, as large as saucers, except for her target, who has a suspicious brow arched up. Natsu's mouth twitched, but she managed to contain herself.

"FantAsTic Gajeel! I tOld you nOt to call me thAt in pUblic!" Okay this was fun.

"What a peculiar name to have in our country…" the blonde lady said.

"Is it…? I nEver nOticed." Awkward laughter, elbow leaning on the bar, a teasing grin, perfect.

"We don't have a lot of english people in the city. Are you working in Fairy Tail &Co?"

"Not aT All! I cAme with a friend of mI-Ine, Si-i-ir BEckham, from the ROyal Air FOrce. we enjOY the rAre pA-rties we can attENd in this smOl world."

"Royal Air Force? Oh my, could you introduce us?" an eager girl asked, earning some giggles from the others. The blonde lady on the other hand, only rolled her eyes.

"And can we ask what such an important character as your 'friend', and yourself, who look like a fine lady of the English Court, are doing at the crappy charity gala of the local enterprise?" Oooh Natsu liked it more than she could admit. This girl was even prettier when she was sassy.

"You knOw, exILed people cAn have fUn too, Miss… Miss?"

"Lucy. What's yours, fancy lady?"

"Bond. Janine Bond." No smirk, that would ruin the fun. Just the same teasing smile she always wore. That never failed to startle people who could never discern what she really meant.

"Hey, it sounds pretty much like James-"

"DoN't say it!" Natsu had smashed her hand on a blue haired girl next to Lucy. "You don't know whAT could hAppen if someone hEArd you…"

"Oh sorry! But what do you mean…?"

"I guess I have nO chOIce…" Natsu sighed. "JAmes…is my cousin."

"No way!"

Lucy face-palmed. Why the hell was she always surrounded by idiots?

"I thought he was only a fictional character!"

"The mOvies are bAsed on my cousin's LIfe."

"Miss Janine, please," said Lucy. Natsu looked up to her, wondering if it was already the end of her little game. Too bad, she wished she could talk more with the girl. "Let me present you our deepest apologies for not giving you and your friend the proper respect we own you."

What?

"Let's go meet my father now." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, dragging her through the crowd.

"I'm sOrry…? Your fAther?"

"Yeah. There he is." Lucy pointed at a middle aged man holding a glass of champagne next to the director of the charity. The middle aged man was… oh no…

"What's your last name?" Natsu asked, forgetting her accent.

"Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Fuck." Natsu gulped. She had pissed off the CEO's daughter. The CEO of Fairy Tail & Co, the company she wanted so badly to be part of. The company that just gave her an appointment for an interview the next week.

"What happened to your accent, Jani-i-i-ne?" Lucy grinned devilishly.

"Okay, that was funny, but I need to take a flight for London right now, so I'll be go- HEY!"

Before she could count how many years she would stay unemployed, Natsu ended up behind a large curtain that was supposed to lead to a window, she had guessed? However she was walking in a dark hallway, that Lucy seemed to know perfectly well, judging by her confident pace.

"Hey, I'm sorry Heartfilia, it was just a stupid dare my ex-friend Gray bet I wouldn't do, and now I- are you listening to me?"

"Stop shouting or the dogs will hear you."

"The dogs?"

"You sound frightened Miss Bond… You don't seem to share your cousin's genetics." Lucy snickered.

"I share his spirit, that's more than enough, I don't wanna get killed."

"Okay, here we'll be good." Lucy opened a door, and pushed Natsu inside. A living room. No dogs. Natsu breathed out.

"For a second there, I thought you really wanted to kill me."

"Kill you? Oh no…that wouldn't be funny." Lucy said as she walked slowly towards Natsu, a intriguing look on her face… Natsu backed away at the same pace, until she fell on a couch.

"What is your idea of funny then, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Let me think…" she straddled Natsu. "I love to see little women like you acting all tough and mighty."

"Are you making fun of my height?"

"It's adorable. And hot."

"Oh really…" Natsu grinned. She crossed her arms behind her head. "What I find funny, is how high-class  _ladies_  like yourself have actually the dirtiest minds and think they own everyone. Who said you could sit on me like that?"

"You want me to leave? I thought the whole point of your dare was to get into my pants."

"There again, assuming you're the only one worth flirting with. If you haven't noticed, dear, the blue-haired next to you was much more interesting in the short term."

"What kind of girls are you interested in in the long term then?"

"The ones that don't put their boobs under my nose."

"Alright, you win. I'll let you go if you give me your real name, Janine."

"Nu-uh, I can't take that risk, I know how rich people play. If you can find me, you'll make me your sex slave, and I have to admit, I can't play submissive at all."

"How crazy do you think rich people are, Janine?"

"Crazy enough to lure innocent girls in their secret living room without anyone noticing."

Lucy laughed. She left Natsu's lap, and opened the door. "You know you're really funny, Janine?"

"I know…" Natsu winked as she passed the door. "I also know you and I… It can't work."

Lucy's mouth fell. "That's harsh. You barely know me."

"Exactly, Heartfilia." Natsu stuck her tongue out. "You and I? Long term. I won't accept anything else. No sex friends. No one-night-stand."

She raised on her toes, and pecked Lucy on the lips. "But only if you can find me first."

Natsu grinned and left running in the hallway.

"I'll find you Janine." Lucy yelled behind her. 'No spy can escape the SPECTRE! You'll have to date me then! "


End file.
